Life After death
by jazzyluv
Summary: Its been 13 years since Edward left Bella, she had a secret to tell him that night that she was pregnant with his children. 13 years later shes back in the little town of Fork's,WA. She meets up with Edward again. how will her children give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

I could never get the fact he left me and didn't love me. But why,what  
did I do wrong, did I never give him time to set the fact that I'm human  
and he isnt. Or the fact that Rosalie hated me so much he just realized  
he made a huge mistake and regreted it. Did Alice hate me also? Did  
Jasper hate me for the whole birthday thing? I told him it wasn't his  
fault what could they want me to say.

Who ever fault it was was going to pay eventually. He left me pregnant  
with twins. Its been two years since I gave birth to two healthy babies.  
The oldest was Alexander Mason Swan who was born an hour before his  
sister. He weighed 7lb 8oz. Next was my baby girl Kaitlyn Alice Swan who  
was a little bit smaller then her brother. She weighed 6lb 8oz. They  
both were adorable and all human. And what surprised me was that they  
would stay human and that I would look 18 my hole life. Even with him  
not here I'm still in huge doo doo. But wanna know the biggest sercret I  
wasn't a vampire. Its just the way it all happened. I also got power's  
that were the same that childeren had also got. Katie had vision and  
could controll the weather and Alex had mind reading. There special  
gifts would all kick in when they were 15.

I had left the little town I called Forks when I was 18 and went to live  
with Renee she helped me a lot with the twin's. Jacksonville was  
beautiful and warm I loved the when the sun hit my skin. I did most of  
my schooling on the computer for college and I was a docter. I worked at  
the local hospital there for six years. The twins were now 13 and were  
starting to sorta resemble there father. Alex looked like the younder  
version of him. He had light brown hair that had a tint of bronze in it.  
His sister had long curly light brown hair that flowed to the middle of  
her back. She and her brother both had pericing green eye's.

Since then my body had only grew old slower than at normal rate I was 31  
and I looked at the most 21. Boy did Alex enjoy having his little  
friends over.

"Alex man your mom is a hottie" his friend friend whispered when I was  
in the kitchen. Do these kids know I can here them.

"Brad your and idot she can hear you" Alex said and hit his friend  
upside the head.

"Okay I'll say it louder. Yo Ms. Swan your hot!" Andy yelled.

"That's it out!" Alex said shooing his friend away.

"Whhaaat" he said when he got to the door.

"Your going home to play with you blow up doll I'll see later" he said  
befor shooing him out the door.

"Mom!" Alex yelled. I was finishing making the taco's for dinner.

"Yes Alex" I said in between laughter. I could already tell what he was  
going to say.

"Can you try to simmer down on your beauty. At this rate I'll never have  
any friends that keep saying 'Lex man your mom is a milf' " Alex said  
on a bar stool around the kitchen island. I poured him a glass of  
lemonade.

"Is that even possible. Don't simmer down mommy its funny to see Alex's  
reaction" Katie came from the stair's and sat next to her brother who  
gave her the death glare.

"Shut Katie" Alex sneered at her.

"Make me barf boy" Katie said to her brother who only put his head down  
on the table.

"When's dinner ready" Katie asked.

"When you two set the table. And Katie appologize Alex" I said sterring  
the salsa. The twins got the plates and silver ware out. I was so happy  
to have moved from Jacksonville to Maine. I got my own place and the  
twin's were going to go to eigth grade and I was working at the local  
hospital there. The year was almost over. And I was thinking about  
moving but needed the kids insight.

"So I was thinking about moving to a new state" I said cautiously.

"Where did you have in mind?" Katie said making a third taco.

"I don't know maybe Waterville,Maine" I said scooping some cheese into  
my taco.

"I'm cool with it. There so annoying here" Alex said burping.

"Alex!" I said.

"Eww" Katie said.

"Sorry" Alex mummered.

"I'm okay with it. The people here are nice and okay but the guys won't  
leave me alone cause 'I got it from my mama' " Katie said. We all  
started laughing.

"Are you about that maybe there using you to get to mom" Alex said.

"Your just made that you can't get a girl" Katie fired back.

"Alex and Katie!" I yelled.

"Sorry mom" they both said.

"But what about Renee?" Katie said.

"She can take care of her self and pluse with Madison now she won't be  
lonely when Phill leave for baseball" I said. My mother had a daughter 5  
yers after the twins were born. So I could say at age 31 I had a 7 year  
old sister. Odd I know.

"Oh so when are we moving?" Alex asked pouring him self another glass of  
lemon aid.

"After your done with eigth grade. I had a perfect house in mind it has  
4 bedrooms and 4 ½ bathroom's so that you and your sister won't have to  
share and entertainement system. And a pool with diving bored and a  
slide" I said. I looked at the twins there jaws droped. I guess they  
were pretty much sold with the new house idea.

"Oh my gosh mom can we move there now!" Katie said.

"No sweety we have to wait for your last day of school and we still need  
to pack since you guys have three week's left right" I said the smile's  
turned to frownes istantly.

"Man!...what school will we go to?"Alex asked.

"L-"I was cut of by Katie.

"Is this some small town like Fork's?" Katie asked making a disgusting.

"Speaking of Fork's this weekend were going there to see grandpa and  
uncle Jake its a end of the year bonfire and to answer Alex's question  
the school is called Lakeside High and its not a complete small town but  
sorta" I said.

"Mommy I hate small town's" Katie said with a pout.

"Its not really a small town it just has the effect's" I said which she  
didn't care.

"Same thing" she said.

"Is Jake's girlfriend going to be there" the twins found out about Jake  
and the pack when they were 10. They didn't like his girlfriend since  
she didn't like me cause she saw me as a threat.

"Yea the blonde bimbo is stupid" Katie said.

"Yes she's going to be there now that they are married and have a son 3  
years younger then you. You guys shouldn't be rude at least not to her  
face" I said they both giggled a little.

"Is Paul going to be there?" Katie asked. I knew she had a crush on him  
and he knew that also. But who could blame her I would love to be his  
love intrest if my daughter wasn't crushing on him.

"She's only asking that cause she loves Paul and when we get there I'm  
going to tell him" Alex said putting his plate in the sink and and  
grabbing a fudge bar from the fridge.

"Oh up shut Alex" Katie said.

"Okay you two time for bed your giving me a headache" I said rubbing my  
temple. They both kissed me good night and ran of to bed. They faught  
for who would take a shower first. I washed all the dishes and went to  
my room and changed. I kissed the twins goodnight and went to my room. I  
pulled out a suit case and started packing my stuff for our trip. I now  
dressed in desinger clothes only now. Alice would be so proud. The  
Cullens I had missed them but I had turned to hate them for everything  
they stand for.

I got into my bed and all those emotion of hating Edward and all the  
Cullen's all were coming back to me. I had cried my self to sleep it was  
a year after the twins were born.

"Mom are you okay?" Alex and Katie said together as they entered my  
room. They both would cheer me up when this would happen and they both  
knew why.

"Don't cry mommy" Katie said sitting close to me.

"Don't worry mom if I ever see him I will do some pure antaganizing  
damage to him he left and soon he'll pay" Alex said. I had hoped that  
they would never meet though Alex was only human he was mentally  
stronger then edward. He could cause perminate damage to someone only  
using his mind. I guess from all the pain his father caused me it all  
gave Alex strength in the woum.

"You mean we. He maybe my father but know one messes with my mom and  
gets away with it. And the Cullen's will never be family ever!" Katie  
said then started to cry. I pulled her into a hug and soothed her until  
she calmed down.

"Can we watch a movie please mommy" Katie begged.

"Sure why the hell not. You might as well not go to school because I  
don't feel like getting calls like 'mommy I'm sick' when you know damn  
straight your not" I said. My kids busted out laughing and went to go  
pick out a movie and and container of cookie dough ice cream. We watched  
'Super Bad' which was so funny. The twins fell asleep in my bed so did  
I.

"Mommy wakey wakey" Katie said shaking me rather lightly.

"Go away" I mummbled.

"I can't your my mommy and our plane leaves in an hour so you have to  
get " she said with a chuckle and I heard Alex laugh. When I relized  
that that only had an hour to get to the air port.

"Shit. Katie can you please pick something out for me to where. Alex  
call Renee and ask her if she can take us to the airport" I went to take  
a shower a quick 10 minutes. I saw what Katie picked out for me I almost  
droped my towel but realized Alex was still in the room.

"Katie I'm not wearing a mini skirt" I said going into my closet and  
picking out black black dress pants and a semi revealing dress top. I  
put them on in my closet. I put on my black pumps. Who would of thought  
that Isabella Swan the klutz of all klutz would be wearing pump's. I  
walked out the closet and my jaws dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do you guys think" I said in a 'ta da' tone.

"Mom your a hottie" Katie said.

"WOW!" Alex said.

"So I don't look bad?" I said

"No mom you look like your 19 or 21 at the most" Alex said.

"Well thank you sweety" I said going to my bathroom to straighten my  
hair. My hair look nice I added dimond studd earing and her channel  
black leather purse and channel sunglasses.

"Are you guys ready" I asked my kids the nodded and went to get there  
suit cases my mom couldn't make it so we got to the air port by the  
people that pick you up and take you there. When we got to the air port  
I got a lot of stares and I could hear the twins giggle and snort. They  
got a good ole laugh when it came to me in public places.

We were waiting for our plane to aboard when some random guy who looked  
to be 25 years old. He had short blonde hair and light brown eyes. He  
looked lik my type guy but I wouldn't date him.

"Hi mind if I sit here" he asked talkin to the seat next to me. I  
thought Katie was sitting next to me. I begain to panic and look for my  
daughter. Some one flicked a piece of paper at me and when I looked in  
front on me I saw Katie and Alex sitting to gether laughing at my  
suspence. I glared at them which they understood what that ment. They  
both mouth 'sorry mom' to me I nodded and smiled.

"I'm Ben" he said sticking his hand out. I had to give him props on  
having the guts to talk to me.

"Isabella" I said. I had totaly disowned the name Bella for life. No one  
but my parents called me that.

"Bella is a pretty name for a pretty girl" well he just lost everything  
I said Isabella you idot.

"No Isabella" I said in a firm tone.

"I'm sorry Isabella" he said with an apologetic smile.

"Flight 35 to Washington is now bording" a lady on the intercome said.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ben" I said getting up and walking toward  
my kids.

"Can I have your number maybe we can get a cup of coffee sometime" Ben  
said. I heard Alex cough 'loser' and a giggle from Katie.

"Sorry no. Your to young for me" I said walking away.

"Yea your like what 25 she's 31 and our mom" Katie said walking away.

"You've been offically shut down by a 31 year old women with twin's. Man  
that must suck for ego dude" Alex said walking to the gate.

We were flying first class. It took 16 hour's to reach Port Angel's air  
port. When we got out it felt rather warmly. I went to the customer care  
to get the key's to my licoln navigator that I had rented for the  
weekend. I was still getting looks from guys and some ladies. I heard  
Alex laugh ever so softly.

"What's so funny" I asked him and he just shrugged it off. We walked out  
of the air port to find a big black truck sitting waiting for me.

"Holy cow foot" Katie said walking to the truck. Alex followed her they  
both opened the back to put there things away. Alex put my bag away and  
I went to the driver seat.

"Mom this car is totally sick you have to buy it" Alex said when he saw  
the inside. We got into the truck and drove out of the to Fork's. I  
decided to call Jake and let him know that we were hear.

"Hello" I said.

"Bella?" I heard him ask. He was one of those people that could still  
call me that. He and most of that pack still could.

"Yea, I'm in Fork's right now with the kids" I said.

"Great go to Sam and Emly's house. They've been dying to see you" he  
said. I hadn't seen anyone in the pack in the most 10 years or 8.

"Okay I'll be there in 10 minutes" I said.

"Bella we need to talk when you get here" he said. It kinda worried me.

"Okay...well I'm here now" when I said that he hung up then came out  
side. Before I opened my door her had already enduldged me into a hug.

"Wow Bella you look l-" he was cut of by Katie who jumped out of the  
car.

"Like your 19 and haven't aged a bit and I wanna prounce my love for  
you?" Katie said.

"Ahh no. You got the first part right the second part ahh no" he said.

"Eh a girl can only wish...so where's the bimbo" Katie said.

"Kaitlyn Alice Swan!" I yelled. Jake let out a chuckle.

"Sorry Jake" I said.

"She's not here we broke up 3 years ago" doi nice going Bella.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said but I really wasn't.

"So there's still a chance you'll marry our mom" Alex said finally  
getting out of the car.

"Yea you could be our dad"Katie said. She had been set on Jake being her  
dad since she was 5 years old.  
"Katie" I said with a sigh.

"Can I talk to you now Bella? Its really important" Jake asked. He led  
me outside to the beach by Sam's house.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as he sat on a rock  
in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"Bella the Cullen's are back and they came here looking for you" Jake  
said. He came back after 13 years why now? What does he and his Family  
want can't they leave me the hell alone.

"When?" I asked with tears forming down my eyes.

"Three days ago. We told them you were gone but they said we were lying  
and they aren't going to leave until they see you" Jake said. He stood  
up and hugging me.

"Lets go to the boundry line" I said pulled back and looked at him. His  
face was shocked and kinda mad.

"Your going back to them after what they did to you and the twin's" he  
started shaking.


	3. Volture

"No Jake I'm not nor will I ever forgive the Cullen's for what they to  
me and my children" I said. I gabbed his hand and kissed them. He  
istantly calmed down. He looked at me and leaned down and breathed in my  
face. His smell caught me off guard leaned closer and his lips brushed  
against mine but they were barely touching.

"Yea mom!" I heard Alex and Katie yell. I pulled back and looked at Jake  
who was glarring at the twin's. I let out a giggle and he looked at me  
and smiled.

"Bella I love you and the twin's even if they just ruined the moment!"  
he yelled the last part.

"Jake I love you too, but wasn't the blonde bimbo your imprint and isn't  
that suposed to have a special bond stronger that can't be broken" I  
said.

"Yes but I love you and I always have and nothing can ever change the  
way I feel about you Bella not even an imprint" he said.

"I love you Jacob Black" I said with a smile.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan" he said also with a smile. Then he bent  
down and kissed me. His lips were warm and they felt like they belonged  
there all along. His tounge traced the outer part of my bottom lips. I  
opened my mouth allowing his tounge to enter. His hot breath and my not  
so hot matched perfectly. I never wanted to leave this position, but I  
remembered that I needed to do something I slowly pulled back and looked  
at him with a smile.

"We should get going" I said.

"Why are we leaving so soon" Katie asked. I just realized that they were  
watching the whole time. But I couldn't tell them I was going to so  
there father.

"Were coming with you mom and you can't say no" Alex said.

"Fine but lets hurry and you need to listen to me when I say to stay in  
the car got it" I said it to him.

"Okay. Jake race you to the car" Alex said.

"Your on kid...ready...set..go!" with that Jake and Alex raced to the  
car.

"Mom are you and Jake together now?" Katie asked me.

"Um I think we are. But honey you know if you and your brother come with  
me and Jake your going to be face to face with your father" I said  
bending down to be on the same level as my daughter.

"Mom I can see your boobs. And I know there something Edward or father  
should know" Katie said with and evil grin on her face.

"Katie listen to me. You can't use your power's there's a huge family of  
vampires that have a lot of power if they find out you and your brother  
have these gift's they'll take you away. Kaitlyn I can't loose you and  
Alex. You have to promise me you won't use your power's on the Cullen's"  
I told between tears.

"Sure mom I won't use them" she said as if I was kidding.

"Kaitlyn Alice Swan promiss me right now or were going back to Florida"  
I said in a firm yet angry tone.

"Mom I swear me and Alex won't use our gifts" Katie said. We finally  
made it the car. Katie did her little twin thing and told him what I  
said in her mind. He looked at me scared and angry. I gave him a smile  
and he calmed down.

We drove to the border. When we got to the border and saw them all. They  
hadn't changed much still gorgeous to the human eye nut suck but when it  
come to meeting them in person.

I heard Alex chuckle. He stoped when i shot him a glare. I stopped at  
the boundry line. I looked at Jake and he stepped out of the car and had  
a starring contest with the contest.

"Stay here" I said to the twins.

"No way mom we won't use our power's so you have to let us come" Alex  
said. I nodded Alex stepped out first then Katie they went to stand the  
closes to the car on my side and stared at the Cullen's who were  
shocked. Maybe for the fact that Katie looked like me but with green  
eyes instead of brown. And the fact that Alex looked like the younger  
version of Edward. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car and  
walked over to were the twin's were and stood in between them. The  
Cullen's looked like they just saw a ghost. I felt a smile come across  
my face.

"Hello" I said in a kind voice. Carlise was the first to speak.

"Hello Bella it nice to see you. The pack told us that you had left is  
that true?" Carlise said. Before I could answer the twins talked.

"First of all buddy its Isabella to you" Katie said. While crossing her  
arms chest.

"And second of all its been 13 years what would you expect to find Dr.  
Cullen" Alex said.

"Bella your wearing heel jimmy choo heel's" Alice said running towards  
forgetting all about the boundry and hugged me. When I didn't hug back  
she let go and I could see the hurt in her face.

"Bella I'm sorry. We didn't have a choice. He said it would be better  
that you have a normal life" Alice said.

"A normal life.. Ha.. I didn't have a normal life pregnate at 18 with  
twin. Oh yea my life was pretty normal. I was completly devastated when  
you and your family left. Alice you had a choice. So don't give me the  
bull shit story we didn't have a choice cause you and I both know that  
you could of stayed" I said. I didn't know I was yelling. I saw all the  
Cullen's face they all looked taken back. Then Rosalie stepped up to  
talk.

"Look were a family and we stick together we-" I cut her off.

"I thought I was a part of your family but I guess not,right. I'm  
guessing you were happy right Rosalie" I said. She was taking back.

"You don't know that" she said.

"Really Rosalie. You never liked me from the first day you saw me 14  
years ago and you can't say its not true" I said well more like yelled  
at her. She turned around and walked back to Emmet who glared at me and  
I glared back.

"Bella why are you so angry. I'm sorry for leaving you" Edward said  
stepping me.

"You wanna know why my mom is angry. You left her a day after her  
birthday. That day she wanted to tell you something important but you  
beat her to it and broke up with her. She was going to tell you that she  
was pregnate with your children even if you tried to deny it. There this  
thing called a miracle's Edwerido and you and my mom created two named  
Alexander Masen Swan and one called Kaitlyn Alice Swan. And now you and  
your 'family' decide oh its time pop in a see how Bella is doing after  
13 fucking years and you ask her why she's cso fucking angry give me a  
fucking break. Your not so smart are!" Katie yelled. I then realized the  
sky getting darker and only knew why.

"Kaitlyn in the car now!" I yelled at her. She glared at Edward who  
looked shocked.

"Now!" I yelled. Jake and Alex both went into the car to calm Katie  
down. The clouds started to clear up.

"Bella I'm s-" I put my hand up.

"Save it Edward. I forgave you a long time ago. And I can never be the  
girl you want me to be. I have a life set out for me. I'm now a docter,  
I have kids that need me and not the 'I'm still in love with my  
boyfriend' girl. You've broken a lot of hearts and I don't mean mine.  
Just don't follow me I don't live in Fork's so theres no reason for you  
and your family to stay here any longer. When I leave I don't want to  
see you ever again. Good bye Edward" I said. I turned around and walked  
back to my car.

We drove back to Emily's house. The bonfire was about to start and we  
were going to meet at the beach. Me and the twins were in Emily's  
guestroom changing. The twins had left to go play with Sam and Emily's  
son Logan who was 12. I herd a knock at the door and tried to find my  
shirt.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Jake" he said. Thank goodness it was him I don't need a shirt then. I  
went to the door and opened it and there he was standing there he was  
still looking down at me but looked up and down examining my outfit of  
choice. I was wearing my pink and green poka dot bra that Katie had  
givin me on my birthday last year. I was wearing my thong like underwear  
I don't know why though. I guess the new Isabella does what ever she  
wants.

"God Bella do you even know what your doing to me?" he said still  
starring at me up and down. I grabbed his neck and brought it down so I  
could kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lift me up so I  
wrapped my leggs around his waist. He closed and locked the door. He  
walked over to the bed with me still on him. He lay me on the bed and  
then took his pants and shirt off. He came towards me and layed down and  
I sat on top of him. I bent down to kiss him.

"I love you Mirabella" Jake said. As in the blonde bimbo. I pulled off  
him and looked at him.

"I'm mean Isabella" he said trying to cover his mistake.

"Jake you and I both know what you said so don't try to hide it. But you  
still love her and she's your imprint and I can't come in between the  
bond of an imprint. And you still love her and I can't come in between  
the bond of a imprinting love thing" I said and made a stupid look on my  
face at the ending. I put on pair of regular jeans and my silk hot pink  
shirt. I was wearing my hot pink balett shoes. My hair was naturally  
curly so I didn't do much of anything to it. I walked out of the room  
and and down the stairs to find the twin on the tip of the stair's with  
there arms across there stair's they pretty much herd both of our  
convorsation.

"Bella I'm sorry I do love you, you have to no that" Jake said. I  
ignored her and walked towards the door.

"You said that you love Mirabella?!" Katie said.

"Are you an idot or did you morph so much it fucked up your brain!"Alex  
said. I saw Jake shake firaiously.

"Alex, Katie over here now!" I yelled at my children. They ran over to  
me with semi scared faces but manly shocked. I saw Sam come out of the  
kitchen with Logan and Emily. I didn't have time to think about anything  
an I pushed my kids out the door towards the truck. I felt my phone buzz  
in my pocket and pulled it out. I didn't reconize the number but still  
answered it.

"Hello" I said in shakey voice.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I heard Alice say.

"Alice what...who.. How did you get my number?!" I said as three  
emotion were in my voice, shocked, scared, angry.

"Charlie gave it to me. Bella are you okay?" she said I could hear  
Edward in the backround.

"I'm fine. But why are you calling me?" I asked as I got into my car.  
The twins were were in the backseat Alex trying to calm Katie down.

"Bella the Volture are coming they heard about the twin's" this couldn't  
be happening to me again. I could and wouldn't let them change my kids  
they needed to live there human life.


	4. Vampire's

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE- HOWDY EVERYONE...WELL BEFORE THE STORY STARTS I LIKE TO SAY...TODAYS MY BIRTHDAY I'M 18...WOOHOO...LOL.. THNK U... BUT FOR EVERYONE WHOS IS CONFUSED ON HOW BELLA'S KIDS R HUMAN WITH POWERS AND THAT SHES A VAMPIRE...BUT THE THING IS THAT SHE IS HUMAN...MY HOLE THING IS THAT HER KIDS HAVE POWERS BECAUSE OF THERE FATHER...BUT THEY R HUMAN...I CANT TELL YOU MORE CUZ THT WOULD RUIN THE HOLE STORY...BUT TO FINALLY CLEAR THINGS UP BELLA, KAITLYN, ND ALEXAN**_**DER ARE ALL HUMAN...FOR NOW...MUHAHAHAHAHA!!...OH DONT FORGET TO REVIEW...PLEASE ND PEACE ND LOVE...**

"MOM!" I heard Alex yell. I turned and saw Katie shake she was having  
seizure.

"Alex lay her down on her back hold her head and turn her body to a side  
so she doesn't choke" I instructed Alex he did as I told him.

"Bella just come here and we can talk about it please Bella think of  
your children" Alice said. I didn't want to talk anymore so I hung up  
the phone.  
I made my way to the Cullen's. Katie's seizure calmed down and she fell  
asleep. I pulled into the their drive way and parked the car. Alex  
jumped out of the and went to my side and watched like a hawk making  
sure no one was around. I hoped out of the car and went to the passenger  
seat and opened the door and pulled Katie out. I was so happy that she  
was small cause it would be impossible if she was a tad bit taller her  
5'0 was perfect against her brother who was 5'4 and me I grew a 5'7 but  
in pumps I could be 6'0 if I wanted. But yea we walked up to the door  
and Alex knocked. Alice opened the door and screamed.

"Bella you came!" she screamed.

"Shh in case you can't tell my sister's sleeping" Alex whisper yelled at  
Alice.

"Sorry Bella" Alice said she said leading us to the living room. All the  
Cullen's were there sitting down in the living room. They all looked at  
me then eyes to the very small girl asleep in my arms.

"Is she okay" Edward said.

"She's fine" I sneered. I went to sit down on a empty seat Alex went to  
sit down next to me. After sitting in silence for a while Katie stirring  
in my arms and then her eyes flew open. She hoped off my lap and stood  
up and looked around the room.

"Emmet door!" Alice yelled. Emmet ran to the door. I saw Katie bolt for  
the door before Emmet could get there. I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw  
Emmet run after her then I herd Emmett's booming laughter and curse words  
flying.

"Put me down you lump of rocks!" Katie said being held by Emmett under  
his arm. He walked into the living room and put Katie in the middle of  
the room. She looked at everyone and slumped down on the floor.

"This is so not over EMMETT!" she yelled the last part.

"Bring it on small fry" he said. She stood up and walked to the window  
and closed her eyes.

"Kaitlyn don't you dare!" I yelled. She ignored me.

"Mom you worry to much I'm just thinking" she said.

"Katie it won't turn out right. Your gonna scar him don't do it" Alex said  
laughing.

"Fine fine. Emmett I hope your happy for now" Katie said walking back to  
me with a happy smile on her face. Rosalie stood up and stopped her.

"Listen hear midget. Don't you ever try to hurt my husband ever again!"  
Rosalie yelled at my daughter.  
Katie didn't say anything all I heard the rain start and fall down hard,  
then I herd lightening start to fall. Then they got louder and louder  
and closer and closer.

"Rosalie move back now!" Alice yelled. When she did a big bolt of  
lightening struck down from the roof to where Rosalie was standing.  
Katie just stood there with a blank gaze on her face.

"Edward get ready to catch her..." she paused.

"Now!!" Alice said. Edward came behind her and caught her when she  
fainted. She started to have another seizure. I ran to her.

"Mommy!" she yelled and cried at the same time. She started to choke and  
hyperventilate.

"Honey you have to calm down. Constraint" I said as I held her head down  
the seizure stopped. But she still couldn't breath.

"I can't breath!" she screamed and still was crying.

"Honey you have to calm down" I said. I was scared I didn't know how to  
help her when she can't breath.

"Mommy please help...I-I.." She stuttered then felt cold she stopped  
moving.

"Katie!" I said shaking her. Carlise came to my side.

"Kaitlyn..." I said and broke down into sobs. I herd sobs from some  
people and Edward yelling in a kinda low voice.

"Bella she's going to be fine. She's not dead" I didn't even hear her  
talk. Then I felt Kaitlyn move.

"Mommy" I heard her mumble.

"Katie" I said. She wiggled out of my grasp and shot up and wobbled a  
little. The she bolted to the stairs and sat in the middle of the foyer.  
Alex followed her and sat down across from her. They both closed there  
eyes and started speaking.

"Do you know what there saying?" Carlise asked me walking towards them.

"Nope they've been doing that since they were 5 year's old" I said  
walking towards them I sat near Katie and made braid's in her head.

"They usually do this mentally but you already saw what happens when one  
of them uses there power's" I said without realizing what I just said.

"So what do the volturie want" I said. The twins snapped out of there  
trance and answered before Alice.

"They want us to be changed into a vampire" Alex said starring at Alice  
with a smirk on face. "Why?" Carlise asked.

"Cause they think were strong" Katie spoke.

"But your a halfling" Alice said thinking she was smart.

"Um no. Were pure human hence what I said before miracle's" Katie said.

"Then Edwards not your father and your moms a slut!" Rosalie said out  
loud and laughed.

"Yes he is!"Katie yelled.

"No he isn't you little brat. Your mom's a slut and your her daughter"  
Rosalie said Katie like instantly started crying. Then Rosalie grabbed  
her head and screamed and fell to the floor. Alex just sat there perfect  
still and quite.

"My..hic...isn't..." she got a blank stare on her face like Alice  
does when she has vision.

"Was she...?" Alice asked.

"Yea...she has them every now and then" I said watching caution. I  
snapped out of my trance to hear Rosalie scream then stop. She just fell  
to the floor.

"Alexander Masen Swan what did you just do?" I asked he shrugged it of.  
Emmett and Jasper were standing next to Rosalie. Katie snapped out of  
her trance and ran to me.

"MOMYOUCANTLETTHEMTAKEIDONTWANTTOGOTOITALY!" Katie yelled at me. She was  
crying and yelling at the same time.

"Katie calm down" I said. Everyone was now watching us. Alex came over  
to me.

"Mom there coming in..." Alex said.

"Who?" Carlise asked walking towards the twin.

"The robbed people" Alex running to hide behind Emmett. Katie ran to  
Edward and then jumped on him and hung on for dear life.

"Please don't let them take us away...I won't cuss, I won't pick a fight  
with Alex, I won't start anymore storm's...just please don't let them  
take us...PLEASE!" Katie cried out Edward just held her. He was shocked  
as much everyone else was. I walked over to they were.

"Katie when are they coming" I asked her.

"IN 20!" Alice yelled.

"I don't wanna go!" Katie shrieked and hugged on tighter to Edward.

"We have to get them some where safe" Carlise said.

"We don't have time, they'll be here in 10 min-" Alice was cut of by a  
loud crash. Everyone made a defensive circle around the twin's Edward  
put Katie down who ran to her brother.

"Good evening Carlise. Sorry for dropping by unannounced" Aro said.

"What brings you hear?" Carlise said.

"We want the young human's" Aro said.

"May I ask why, they aren't a threat to you" Carlise said.

"Oh yes they are if they land in the wrong hands" Aro said.

"But they won't you see" Carlise said.

"If you say" Aro said.

"Yes I do" Carlise said.

"For the young humans to stay you must change them" Aro said.

"You mean when they have turned 18 right?" Carlise said.

"No, you have three monthes we will check upon you after those month's  
have pasted. You must change the mother also. If we come back and they  
all aren't changed they will come back to Italy with us and you will  
never see them again" Aro said before disapearing with Jane at his  
side.

I couldn't believe this. I had tried my hardest to keep my children from  
this. I couldn't bring them to a world that they weren't use to. They  
would loose there family and any friends that they had made in there  
short young life's.

"So when's this shin dig going to happen" Katie said that kncked me out  
of trance.

"What?" I asked her.

"When am I going to be turned into a vampire duh!" Katie said.

"I don't know ask your grandpa" I told her.

"Soo grandpa...haha when are going to be 'changed' " Katie asked  
Carlise. She laughed a little in between.

"You can't be serious there not Edwards kids!" Rosalie yelled.

"That's not what everyone else thinks" Alex said.

"How do you know that?" Rosalie asked.

"Mind read... Ahh DUH!" Katie said.

"They are his kids. They may not be half and this may sound impossible  
but they are your kids. There not half but they do have some vampire  
talents so to say" I said avoiding some truth.

"If you don't think they are just change them " I said getting annoyed.

"When do you want them to be changed?" Carlise said.

"After they finish school would be great but now will do" I said.

"Aww come on mom your still going to make us go back to school. You  
can't be serious?" Alex said.

"I am and I'll be right back" I said before leaving out the door. I  
needed to get my pasports and id's for when we go back to Florida. Katie's POV

We sat there in silence. After all that happened they still didn't  
believe that me and Alex were Edwards kids. I wounder if I could set  
Rosalie's hair on fire they would believe her.

"Don't you dare Katie" I heard Alex say to me.

"What?...why not??" I asked him. I could see everyone turn to stare at  
us.

"It would never work and I'm pretty sure that could kill her!" Alex  
whisper/ yelled at me.

"Oh come on I'll pour water on her after it" I begged.

"Kaitlyn Alice do it and I'll bring your worst memory" Alex threatened  
me.

"First of don't call me that and second you wouldn't" I said said  
standing up.

"Wanna bet" Alex said standing up. I turned around to see the whole  
fanily staring at me. I smiled my evil smile at Emmett who smirked at me  
like he knew what I was thinking. I turned back around and lunged at  
Alex. We both flew over the couch and started fighting on the floor.

"You fight like a girl" I said just to make him mad. It work cause we  
just rolled around the carpet like two special kids. I finally pinned  
him down.

"Looks like I beat you again big brother" I said with a triumphient  
smile.

"You wish" he said he kicked me off. I hit my head on the wall. I  
groaned in pain. I jumped to my feet and Alex looked scared shitless.

"You are so dead" I said walking with my fist clenched. Whoa was I  
pissed. Edward stopped in my path blocking my way to Alex who was hiding  
with a smirk on his face.

"Kaitlyn calm your self" he said to me.

"I am calm" I said calming down thanks to Jasper. But to can play at  
that game. When Edward moved away from me I lunged at Alex making him  
fall on his back. I pined his arms with my legs and I threw my arm back  
he shut his eyes waiting for impact. I was going to hit him but I felt to  
hard and cold arm pull me back and held me as I screamed and kicked.

"Put me down shrek!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Your a funny looking human" Emmett said.

"Your a funny looking vampire" I fired back he dropped me. There was a  
thud and I realize it was me hitting the floor. They all asked me if I  
was okay. I crawled into a small corner and just sat there with them  
glaring at me. My mom finally came back caring her purse. I ran to her  
and she picked me up. They were going to transform us all in Edward's  
room I was on the bed with my mom since I didn't want to leave her  
side.

"Are you ready?" Carlise asked us. We all nodded. He bit into me I felt  
pain instantly. Then I went into another world I could hear my brother  
and mother scream in pain and agony.

I woke up to what seemed like a day later. I was still hearing screamed.  
All I wanted was a glass of water and a chocolate pop tart. I didn't fell  
any different. I tried to roll but I felt two pairs of cold hands stop  
me. I opened my eyes and saw my mom. They said this thing was going to  
be painfull loser.  
It was funny to watch my mom and brother. I touched her hand and she  
went into a quiet slumber I slipped out of Carlise's grip with out him  
noticing and touched my brother's hand and he did the same thing my mom  
did. Carlise, Emmett, Edward all watched me like I was caring a bomb. I  
walked out the room and down the stairs playing on the rails. I walked  
down and spun in a circle like a ballerina. I went out door it was  
raining I kept dancing around them I just sat on a rock. I just sat there  
and didn't move not caring I was getting soaked. Emmett came after me.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Sitting on a rock. What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Ahh nothing I was sent out here to talk to you" he said.

"Well I'm flattered. But can't you tell them to do there own dirty work"  
I told him.

"I would but since you would talk to me more then you would talk to  
them, I guess they were only left with one choice" he said.

"Well I don't get why they asked you to come out and talk to me" I said  
standing up.

"There's no point of you being here. Why bother? Why do you care? I  
thought I wasn't Edward's child so why care go back to Rosalie and fuck  
her cause I..I'm leaving!" I yelled I knew I was crying I didn't care. I  
walked away until I ran into something hard and cold. I looked up and  
saw Edward. I ran past him and into something hard. It was Edward again  
I didn't do anything he just picked me up and carried me back. I just  
cried in his arm. He walked into the house and everyone just starred at  
me. Edward sat down and hopped of his lap. I went to the floor crawled  
to the little space behind next to the couch.

"Katie how are you feeling?" Carlise asked.

"Fine" I said in a low voice.

"Does your throat burn" he asked me. I didn't even realize my throat  
burned a little.

"Kinda, but I'll deal" I said.

"Katie you have to go hunting to make it better" Carlise said.

"I'll go into the city later on" I said. I was kidding but they didn't  
catch my joke.

"NO!" they all yelled at the same time.

"I'm kidding duh!...you know a joke...HAHA" I said gosh vampires are so  
uptight.

"Do you wanna go hunting right now?" he asked me.

"Sure, then I want a chocolate pop tart" I said crawling out of the  
hole.

"Are joking?" Jasper asked me.

"I don't know, do I smell human or vampireish?" I asked him.

"You don't smell pure human" Jasper said.

"Great. I still want my pop tart" I said getting up and opening the  
door.

"Were you going" Jasper asked.

"Out!" I said running threw the woods. I saw a rabbit and started  
hopping around with it. I started to do some cartwheels around the woods  
then stopped. There was huge wolf standing there growling after me. I  
turned around and ran as fast as I could and into a cold rock. Emmett.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled at the wolf.

"I don't speak wolf duh!" Emmett said putting his hands on his hips.

"Emmett how fast do run with out caring anyone?" I asked.

"Fast enough" he said with a smirk.

"Okay on the count of three run...one...two...three!" I said running  
through the forest. We ran into the house Emmett went straight for  
Rosalie I stopped in the foyer I saw my mom and brother they both looked  
the same just a little paler. They both had blue eyes which was odd. I  
asked my brother in my mind if my what color my eyes were he said blue.  
This was so cool and weird at the same time but I liked my green eyes.

"Well were going to get going now" my mom said grabbing my brother and  
my hands and we walked towards the door. Edward stopped us.

"You don't have to go" he said at my mom.

"Yes we do. You don't believe me and I don't want to be here anylonger  
then you all" my mom said.

"Bella it's just it makes no sence. But you and Ed-" my mom cut off  
Esme.

"Save it please" my mom said putting her hand up.

"Bella please don't be like this" Edward said.

"Don't be like what Edward. Just because you saved me and my family's  
life doesn't meant I can't go along and be a happy go lucky family and I  
can't be that person Edwards so if you don't mind I have to get going"  
me and my brother giggled then she glared at us.

"Mom can we go" I asked her.

"Bella you can not go. If you do I'll tell the Voulturie about you"  
Carlise said. This pissed me off so though it was still raining I added  
thunder.

"Katie stop" my mom asked me. I couldn't though I didn't want to I told  
Alex to turn every thing on hyper speed. The everything went high wire.  
Emmett tried to come close to me. Heavy winds blasted the windows every  
where. Alex started to levitate Rosalie who tried to slap me, he threw  
her across the room. Everyone got real tensed. Edward hide my mom  
behind him.

"Kaitlyn stop!" Carlise yelled.

"Your trying to take my family!" I screamed. I could totally control  
what I was doing but choose not to. I didn't see it coming but the next  
thing I knew Rosalie was on top of me.

"Your messing with my family!" she yelled at me.  
I kicked her of me. She flew threw the wall. I flipped to my feet.I was  
going to end her life.

"NO KATIE!" my brother and Edward screamed.

"Bye bye Rosy poo" I said lunging at but stopped in mid air.MOM your so  
evil. My mom came from behind Edward. Her and my brother came and stood  
in in front of me.

"Put me down!" my scream.

"No Kaitlyn" my mom said. I started to cry.

"Mommy I don't want to stay here with the Cullen's they don't even want  
us here. They don't like us. Why should I have to put up with this.  
They put you through hell and now they decide to give a crap about  
you!" I screamed with tears coming out fast. I coughed and chocked a  
little.

"Mom can't breath!" she brought me down.

"She doesn't need to breath she's a vampire" Jasper said.

"She's still has her human traits. Which includes breathing to live!" my  
mom said she laid me on my back. Then things got burry.


	5. BREATH!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE-hello guys sooo yea chapter 5 arent u all excited... ive recently posted up a new STORY called 'BLUE ROSE' you all should check it out after reading this story and for the 13 people who have sent me reveiws thatnks a bunch...if ur reading and you ahvent sent any reveiws you should by tuesday im hopping to have 20 reveiws. i know its a alot but i'll give u all three new chapters on the 21 which is tues day by the way...sooo NOW FOR OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION!!...**_

Bella's POV

I looked at my daughter. I could tell something was going wrong. I felt  
Edward at my side.

"Her breathing is shallow. I don't think she's going to last" Carlise  
said checking her pulse.

"No..." I cried out I couldn't loose her again.

"Mommy the water its coming...please don't let it take me" Kaitlyn  
coughed and cried.

"Kaitlyn fight the water... please do it for mommy" I said to Kaitlyn.  
She started mumbling.

"Mommy I'm sorry I shouldn't of faught Rose. This is better you won't  
have me come in between you and dad or Edward..." she trailed of.

"Kaitlyn please..." I begged my daughter. I held her little hand in  
mine.

"I...love...you..." she said with her last breath. Then she was gone. My  
baby my little girl gone. All the memories that we had when she was  
younger. When she would run around the house in her diaper. When she  
would make mud pie with her and her brother. I still had Alex.

That night I carried my daughter into Edward's room I might have been  
crazy but still had a feeling that she would come back.

Its been the hardest 3 days of my life. Katie hadn't died but she was in  
a coma state. Edward put Katie in in his room on his bed. She looked  
like she was sleeping but wasn't breathing. Carlise had put a breathing  
mask on her. Her heart beat was steady.

Most of the Cullen's were hunting but Esme. I guess she felt bad for all  
she caused. Alex was in the same room with Katie while I was sitting in  
the couch. We heard a high pitch scream.

"MOM!" Alex screamed. I ran to the room and found Katie laying on the  
floor coughing and chocking. I ran to her and almost fell on the floor  
shocked. She had golden with a shimmer of blue in her eyes. She screamed  
again then her eyes were a violet color. She grabbed her stomach and  
screamed one last final scream when she opened her eyes they were  
sparkling blue. She looked out of color. I went to her she fell into my  
arms and cried.

"Shh baby its okay your safe now" I said rubbing circles on her back.  
She took one last sniffle. She felt warm to the touch but she did look a  
little pale.

"Can I have a pop tart now please?" she ate her pop tart and had her  
glass of milk. The vulture had checked up on her a few days earlier.  
They saw that she was changed but they didn't understand the hole coma  
thing. Then Carlise explained to them what was going on. They decided  
that they didn't need anymore explanation and that me and my family  
could go on about our business. I asked him if we needed to stay in  
Fork's let alone with the Cullen's he said that if and only we knew we  
could control our self's with the human world. So I had already bought  
our plane tickets back to Florida and I had called the school to tell  
them that we were stuck in Fork's casue of a storm. My lying had gotten  
better, I had told the school a white lie so it was half true and half  
not.

Katie ate her pop tart in the kitchen and was now watching cartoon with  
her brother in the living room. Its was eight in the morning and our  
flight was going to leave Seattle at twelve noon. The kids were excited  
to finally go back to school. I was excited to go back to the hospital  
and help people who were in need of treatment.

I know what your saying how could the Bella from high school who never  
liked the sight of blood work as a doctor who delivers baby's. I loved  
children and babies were adorable and since I had gaven birth to my  
beautiful children I knew that I wanted to be the person who gave other  
couples that experience. But being my mom's doctor when she delivered  
Maddison was awkward.

The Cullen's were now on there way home. I was with Esme and the twins,  
they were watching Super bad and me and Esme were talking.

"So you got MD when the twins were 11. How did you manage to raise them  
and still go to school?" she asked me. We had been talking about  
everything from when they left and how I felt. That it was as if my  
world was crashing down on me. Also how Charlie and Renee took my being  
pregnant fresh out of high school. On how even though I was eight  
month's pregnant I was still going to all my classes and had gotten a  
young mother's grant from the government for being a young mother and  
maintaining a 4.0 in college.

"Yes, it was hard but I had Charlie for support and help. I also had the  
pack, since Sam and Emily wanting to have children of there own I had  
let them babysit Alex and Katie. Never would I see a werewolf cry. But  
when Alex and Katie were going through there terrible two's anything can  
happen. I'm guess having them being twin's can make anyone cry cause of  
frustration" I said the twin's heard everything I was saying and laughed  
in remembrance.

"That was funny. See we decided to have a mud fight but Kaitlyn didn't  
want to get her widdle dress dirty. So she ran inside and I followed her  
covered in mud and had a indoor mud fight" Alex said.

"Good time, good time" Kaitlyn said. The Cullen's were all running into  
the house now. Emmett came in first then Rose. She saw the back of  
Kaitlyn's head and quickly got defensive and so did Emmett. The rest of  
the Cullen's filed into the house and got protective around there  
spouse.

"She won't hurt you" I said standing up. Esme came from behind and ran  
to my side.

"She's not going to touch you Rose everyone please calm down" Esme said  
in a panic voice.

"Why are you protecting her Esme?!" Rose said.

"Because she's a child and the fact that her power's control to a point  
where she can die is why I'm protecting her!" Esme fired back making  
everyone flinch. She had been with Kaitlyn since she had woken and that  
was 2 hour's ago.

"I'm sorry Rosalie I never ment to try hurt. Please say you'll for give  
me I'm really sorry" Katie said she fell to the floor and broke down  
into sobbs. Everyone looked at Rose as a way to convince her to accept  
her apology. But ofcourse her being Rosalie totally shrugged in off and  
walked out of the room. Katie got up and went after her.

"Don't follow her. They need to talk. Emmett don't follow either!" Alice  
yelled at the last part. We all listen to there conversation.

Outside the house...

"Rosalie wait!" Katie said as she came outside.

"What" Rosalie snapped back.

"You never liked my mother when she met Edward, you still carry that  
anger against me. Why do you hate me so much. I get that I tried to kill  
you but I never had control!" Katie yelled at Rosalie. Rose was just as  
shocked as anyone in the house. Katie continued with what she had to  
say.

"Have you ever gone through life thinking that you were the reason your  
own father never stayed with you cause he thought you weren't his child.  
Growing up and knowing that all your life and when you come to meet the  
family they say your moms a slut and its not humanly possible but it  
Rose do you see or get it it's not easy growing as a child a girl for  
that matter. In your human life you had your father I've always wanted a  
father. Someone to help you with you homework, take you to a father  
daughter dance!!" Katie said breaking down and crying againg. This time  
it must of hit a soft spot in Rosalie. She came to Katie's side and and  
tried to comfort her. Katie shrugged and pushed her off and ran towards  
the forest.

Katie's POV

I found a damp rock. I just needed to think. I needed to find another  
way to use my anger without killing mt self and hurting someone else in  
the prosses. It was fairly sunny but still cloudy. The tree's stood tall  
and really green. A girl used to being in sun light and palm tree's I  
would hate the greenness of Fork's. But I absolutely loved how after it  
rained the freshness. I sat on the rock for what seemed to be a long  
time. I started to meditate. Then I sensed that I was being watched so I  
opened my eyes slowly one by one then saw HIM.

"Ahh" I yelled a little and falling backward and landing on my but. I  
saw the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. He had blond hair and  
emerald green eye's. He looked like he was 5'8. He was smiling and  
probably trying to hold a laugh cause of my stupidity. I groaned when I  
just realized I just made an ass of myself in front of the hottest guy  
ever. Oh shut up Katie!

"What are you doing here!" I snapped at him trying to forget why I'm  
such a idiot.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" he said smiling and cocking his  
head to the side.

"I just came here to clear my head" I said jumping back on the rock. He  
walked towards me he stopped near the rock next to mine.

"You can say that I came here to clear my head" he said. He said as he  
sat next to me.

"Um okay, what's your name?" I asked him trying to avoid the  
awkwardness.

"My name's Anthony Newton" he said with his dreamy smile. Snap out of it  
Katie.

"Is your dad's name Mike Newton?" I asked him. My mom had told me that  
when Edward left my mom started to date him he proposed but she wasn't  
ready since she was pregnant.

"Yea. He's married to my step mom Jessica Stanley, how long have you  
lived here?" he asked me but I was so gung hoe on what he said before.

"I can't believe your dad is Mike Newton. This is cool but weird" I said  
with a smile on my face but a confused look on my face.

"Yea. Do you know him?" he asked cocking his head to the side and  
smiling the most beautiful smile ever.

"No I've never met him. But my mom used to date him a really long time  
ago. He asked her to marry him but she was going through a lot and  
didn't want to move into a complicated relationship..." I trailed off  
in thought why did I just say all that to a stranger. Wait so if Jessica  
Stanley is his step mom who's his real mom. Stop I can't ask that.

"Um not to be rude but where does your real mom live?" I asked him. He  
was still sitting next to me. His tanned skin glowed in the peek of the  
sunlight. His shaggy blond hair covered his eye's and made me wanna  
brush it out of his face so I could see his green eye's.

"She lives in La Push. She was from there the Indian Reservation that  
is" he said.

"What's your mom's name?" I asked him I wonder why he was so cool about  
this. We had never met and for a stranger to ask all these question  
wouldn't be easy.

"Leah Clearwater" he said. NO EFFIN WAY!

" No flipping way!" I screamed and fell of the rock onto the damp grass.  
I felt warm arm's grabbing me and pulling me up. I looked up and saw  
Anthony.

"Katie!" I heard someone call me. I saw Alex sprint to where I was and  
glared at how close me and Anthony were.

"Where the hell have you been. Mom's been looking for come on were going  
to miss our plane" my brother said grab my hand and towed me away. I  
told him to go ahead I'd meet him, I ran back to were Anthony was.

"Hey I didn't get to say good-bye so you can't leave yet" I said walking  
up to him.

"I guess so. Don't say good-bye" he said with a smile and looked down at  
me through his shaggy blonde hair.

"I wish I could. Through every thing I've gone through this week,  
talking to you is probally the best thing that's happen even with all my  
family drama. Crap. I don't mean to sound werid" I said look down at my  
shoes trying to hide my blush. My black chucks kinda wet. I never  
mention I got my blushing from my mom. So yea thank you MOM. I felt  
someone lift up my chin slowly and gently. The smell of burberry it  
smelled amazing on his skin.

"Its okay don't be embarrassed. I would have said the same thing but  
since you beat me to it oh well" he said still holding my chin and  
rubbing my cheek with his thumb. For that second I wanted him to kiss  
me. But no Alex had to be a douche bag.

"Kaitlyn lets go!" he yelled again.

"Well I better go. Hey do you have a cell phone" I asked him.

"Yea can I have your number" he asked me.

"Yea sure its...904-556-0978...whats you's?" I asked him he gave me his  
I quickly put it into my pink razor.

"Why's your area code 904, don't you live her?" he asked me.

"No, I live in Florida. And I have to get back to finish school two more  
week's then I'm free, until the end of summer then I'll be a freshman.  
But I'll ask my mom if I can come back for a visit" I said the last with  
more hope.

"Oh that's cool. Well I better let you to catch your flight" he said in  
a sad voice.

"Bye Anthony" I said.

"Call me Tony" he said with a smile.

"Bye Kaitlyn" he said with a crooked smile.

"Call me Katie" I said with a flirtatious smile.

"Good-bye Katie" he said kissing me on my cheek.

"Bye" I said in a almost like whisper. He walked away and turned to  
smile one time before he disappeared through the tree's. I started walking  
back not being able to control my emotion. I started to do cartwheel and  
front flip's. I started to sing Forever by Chris Brown.

I did ballerina spin and dips. I got home and saw my brother and mom  
waiting for me.

"Hi mom" I said walking up to the drive through. She ran and gave me a  
hug and kissed me on my for head.

"Honey I've been worried about, go say by to the Cullen's" she said to  
me. I looked at the house scared. Then I walked back my midknight blue  
spaghetti strap looked great and my semi pale skin contrasted great with  
my brown hair and sparkling blue eye's. I opened the door and walked in.  
They where all standing waiting for me in the foyer. I practically ran  
to where Esme was and gave her the biggest hug ever. I gave Carlise a  
hug also I gave Alice a hug and Jasper one also. I gave Emmett a hug and  
also Rosalie. She promised me when ever I decided to come back we could  
go shopping. Then it was Edward left I was near the door and he was by  
the stair's. We starred at each other for what seemed to be forever.  
Then something came over me and I ran over to him and gave him the  
biggest hug ever. I started to cry he picked me up and held me and  
walked out the door.

"Your the closest thing I've had to a father. You are my dad even if you  
deny it. I love you dad" I said with one last breath. He put me down and  
I ran to the car. I got into the car and went to the back and put my  
ipod on and listened to then 'Don't forget' by Demi Lavato. We got to  
the air port in no time. When we first got there guys still stared at my  
mom they all thought she was my sister. There was a blond guy walking  
towards us with a younger guy behind him. The older one was probably 20  
and the younger one is probably 17. My mom was wearing a silk hot pink  
top and black carpi like dress pants, hot pink pump's. Her hair was all  
naturally done lose big curl's that flowed down her shoulder's. I tapped  
my mom to tell her some one was coming she met my gaze and laughed at  
them. They still had the balls to come up. They sat in front of use and  
stared and smiled.

It started raining so our flight was delayed. Alex had left to go get  
some food. I guess the guy's took it as there way to make a move.

"You two are to gorgeous ladies travling alone" the older one said.

"Wouldn't your mom be wondering were you went" I said to them.

"Yea she said we co-" the younger one was cut off by the older one.

"How old are you two?" I asked him.

"Well I'm Chad and I'm 15 my brother Steven is 21, how old are you" he  
asked me. I had to think what name I wanted. Bingo!

"I'm Kaitlyn and 13, the person who you to retards well Steven. Chad  
your kinda cute. Any way's she's my mom and she th-" and there goes a  
jab to my rib thanks mom. Your so kind.


	6. KAITLYN!

"So umm yea bye and go find your mommy she's probably looking for you" I  
said. Steven got up and stomped away and Chad stayed. Chad was so dreamy  
like god. He had light brown shaggy and light brown eyes he was starring  
at me like he was concentrating. So when my left to go find my brother I  
decided to go talk to him.

"So Chad why didn't you go with Steven?" I asked walking towards him and  
sitting down next to him.

"I don't know. He's so weird now that he thinks he can get with any girl  
he wants since my dad got remarried" Chad said.

"Oh that sucks I guess. Do you live here in Seattle?" Not wanting to say  
Fork's.

"Yea I live with my mom in La Push" he said. Whoa.

"No way, my godfather and a lot of my uncles live there" I said.

"Oh cool, who's your godfather?" he asked me curiously. He turned his  
head towards me. He smiled his breath taking smile. What is it with guy  
in La Push.

"Jacob Black" I said. He looked like he was going to pass out or die.

"Hello earth to Chad" I said waving my hand in his face.

"Holy cow foot. Jacob Black is my uncle!" he screeched.

"Chad calm down jeeze" I said making him sit down.

"Sorry but that's weird in some ways" he said.

"Well thanks. Who's your mom, maybe I know her" I said. Dude what if  
Anthony was his brother.

"Leah Clearwater, she used to be married to Mike Newton" he said.

"NO FLIPPEN WAY!" I screamed and jumped in the air.

"Dude Katie calm down" he grabbed my hand and pulled me down.

"Sorry" I muttered and looked at the floor.

"Its cool, I gotta catch a plane flight" he said getting. I wasn't  
thinking and grabbed his arm and pulled. He was caught off guard cause  
the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. He pulled away quicker then  
the kiss started. He looked at me with shocked.

"Sorry" I muttered. He didn't say anything. I saw my mom and I guess our  
flight was boarding.

"I gotta go...bye" I speed walked to where my mom was and boarded out  
plane. I was sitting in coach I put my ipod on and listened to Leona  
Lewis's better in time. I eventually fell asleep until I was woken up by  
my mom. We were in sunny Florida. We walked out to see people in shorts  
and skirt's and non long pant's. We took a taxi home. Home how much  
I've missed you I need my own bed asap. I realized I didn't sparkle in  
sun.

The week's of school pasted by fast. Me and Ashley my best friend were  
sitting in our advance science class waiting for school to end. Ashley  
was your basic Florida blond cheerleader who could get any guy she  
wanted. She did have blond hair that was always in loose curls and had  
golden highlight's. She could totally rule the 9th grade in high school.  
But hanging with me wouldn't really help her rep. It was the last  
flippen day. We had like an hour left of school we were talking about  
what we were going to do over the summer.

"Oh my gosh Katie guess who like's you?" she said.

"I don't know. Chad Michael Murry?" I said with a hopeful smile.

"Yea right. No David Ray" David Ray had to be like thee most popular guy  
in the eighth grade. Him and Ashley could rule the school well the ninth  
grade in high school. But they had more of a 'love hate' relationship.  
If they started a fight they always brought me into it. David was  
friend's with my brother well best friend.

"Why would even like me. You should date him" I said opening my bag of  
gummy bears and getting a handful and stuffing it in my mouth.

"Eww!" Ashley shrieked causing everyone to turn to us. I started  
laughing then speak of the devil he walked in looking hott like always.  
He skater like blond hair flowed down and did that flip thing that  
looks like he took his sister's hair curling thing and does that every  
morning.

"Hey Kaitlyn" he said pulling a chair and sitting next to Ashley and  
smiling.

"Hey" I said smiling back.

"Um David don't you have a class?" Ashley asked as she grabbed a  
handful of gummy bear's and stuffed then in her mouth.

"Yea but Mr. Samsel doesn't care if anyone leaves" he said.

"Okay. So Katie excited about going to high school" Ashley said.

"No. Why would I be, just another school were I can be hated by people I  
don't know for a reason that isn't even my fault" I said grabbing my  
Gatorade bottle and opening it.

"No body hate's you" David said.

"Ha yea right. Easy for you to say" I said. I didn't mean to sound like  
a total bitch but he's supper popular and so is Ashley they don't  
understand the crap I have to go through because my mom is 'hot', rich,  
drives a Porsche, wear's designer clothes.

"Oh come on. For Kristy and her pack of wanna bees saying that they  
don't like you and some what turning everyone against you. You can't say  
all people don't like you" Ashley said smacking David's hand from the  
pack of gummy.

"Yes it does. You and David and my brother are the only people that talk  
to me" I said smacking her hand from the bag.

"Hey, what was that for?" she said rubbing her hand.

"You hit David first. Can't you two ever just get along and plus  
'sharing is caring' " I said.

"I'll be nice to David when he confess his on denying love for y-" she  
was cut off by Kristy and her dumb ass posy.

"Hi David, Hi Ashley!" she said totally ignoring the fact that I'm  
here.

"Sup" David said doing the head nod thing. Ashley just smiled.

"I was just coming here to invite you two to my beach party after school  
tonight" she said smiling with her fake white teeth that have been  
bleached so much there like abnormally white.

"Cool, I might show up" Ashley said looking at me.

"I'll be there, can I bring someone" David asked.

"Who?...and I'd it like a date" Kristy asked.

"Kaitlyn Swan" David said. What is he doing.

"Why would you wanna bring that loser to my party she isn't even popular  
like you and Ashley" Kristy said. On a usual base tone her words  
wouldn't hurt me, but I don't know today I'm a emotional mess.

"I told you. But thank you for your invite. I wouldn't go to your whack  
ass party even if you paid me. You won't make it in high school I'd if  
you act like a stuck up bitch to everyone. No body like's a bitch. So  
for anyone who is desperate to go to your crappy party then go ahead" I  
said well yelled but she deserved it. I got up and walked out of the  
class room and went to my locker.

"Kaitlyn!" I herd Alex call my name.

"Yes?" I said.

"I herd what you said to Kristy and I'm pretty sure the whole school  
herd what you said" Alex said as his hole popular people crew showed up  
after.

"Dude Kaitlyn that had to be the funnest thing that's happened here  
since the random 6th grader who peed their pants on the first day"  
Bryan said. Everyone laughed.

"So I'm guessing your all still going to her pool party thing..right?" I  
said.

"Well yea...but you should come, screw what she said its true nobody  
like's her" Bryan said smiling at me. Snap out Katie. Bryan the biggest  
player in the eighth grade. Just in time Ashley stepped in front of me.

"Sup bitches" she said to everyone.

"Yea... anyways Kaitlyn about the party you gonna go?" David said  
pushing Ashley out of the way.

"Umm sure I guess" I said.

"Sweet pick you up at seven?" David asked me.

"Ha you wish" Ashley said. Everyone around us knew what was about to  
happen. They all started to leave some stayed cause it was fun watching  
them fight like a married couple.

"Ha nah. She's riding with me" David said.

"No she isn't she r-" I cut her off.

"ENOUGH!!" I yelled.

"How bout this I'm not riding with either of you cause I'm not going!" I  
said walking away.

"Kaitlyn wait!" I heard them yell. We were outside of the school. Little  
sixth grader's moved so that they didn't touch Ashley or David but no  
when it came to me they bumped into me like it was nothing.

"What" I snapped.

"Okay I'm sorry just please come to the party" Ashley said.

"She can't go to my party cause the last time I checked she wasn't  
invited!" Kristy said.

"Lay off Kristy!" Ashley yelled.

"Why? Why are you even friends her. She's a lo-" she was cut of by fist.  
She went down hard which then I realized my hand was pounding.

"OW" I semi screamed walking toward my mom's car.

"Kaitlyn Alice Swan do mind explaining why you just punched Ms. Walker in  
the eye" the principle asked me.

"Cause she's a bitch and deserved it" I said speaking the truth.  
Everyone around me laughed.

"Watch it Swan cause when we get into high school you won't have Ashley  
and David to fall back on" Kristy said walking up near me.

"Okay. I probably won't but who will you have to watch you back. The  
football team um no cause they'll probably be home sick from the STD's  
you give them!" I screamed at her. Everyone said 'eww' and yelled out  
'slut'.

"I don't have STD's!" she screamed.

"Oh really then why'd your sister tell most of the sixth grader's you  
have the kissing disease and last time I checked you only get that  
sucking people off!" I screamed at her. By now everyone was laughing at  
her. I didn't even know that the principle had left.

"Your so dead in high school!" she stomping away. I started walking back  
to my mom's car.

"Kaitlyn!" I herd some scream I saw Ashley and few people come from  
behind her.

"Dude that was awesome" Bryan high fiving my hand the I hit Kristy  
with.

"OW!" I screamed.

"Nice going Bryan" Ashley said walking towards me holding David's hand.  
I was in to much pain to wounder why.

"I think you broke your hand" Jason said.

"Yah think" I said.

"Did you put your thumb inside or out?" Bryan asked.

"Um out?"I said with confused look on my face. The clouds started to  
cover and it got a little darker. But it wasn't me.

"You broke it for sure. Your supposed to put it in to protect you  
knuckles" Bryan said stepping.

"Well you could of told me that before. Too little too late don't you  
think" I said. Then we all turned our heads when we herd screeching of  
tire and saw a electric blue Lamborghini G5 pull up in front of the  
school. I saw Rosalie coming out of it. Every person around was making  
room for her.

"Hi Kaitlyn" Rosalie spoke. Most people looked at me then stared back at  
Rosalie.

"Hey Rose, what bring you here?" I asked.

"Were going to get you ready for you party" she said with a smile.

"Ahh who's we?" I asked her.

"Me and Alice lets go" she said walking back to her car were a lot of  
guy's some that were in high school.

"Um okay.. Well bye Bryan.." I said waving at them with my not damaged  
hand. I glared at Ashley she knew why she dropped David's hand and ran  
over to me.

"Katie its not what you think" she said.

"Your going out with David. What's there not to think" I said.

"Ew please were not dating we were only holding hands to see what you  
would say" she said.

"Okay but you could let go of his hand after you came towards me but you  
didn't. I don't care if your dating him but you could of told me but you  
didn't. I'll talk to you late. Bye!" I said running towards the car. I  
couldn't believe Rose had suicide door. I got in and we drove off to the  
mall in Georgia. It was going to be hot later on tonight so I got black  
dressy short, baby doll pink silk shirt that would show off my tone  
body. I also got hot pink flat's. We went for the hair dresser for my  
hair my light brown hair was die to a dark brown but blond highlight  
only seen in sunlight. I used to have it flow to end of my back but now  
ended in middle of my back. Alice and Rosalie took me to the doctor  
there cause I wouldn't leave them alone. It was broken in three places.  
But I got a hot pink cast witch was so pretty. When I got there all the  
Cullen's car's were parked in the parking lot. We got out and ran  
quickly into the building and went into the condo. All the Cullen's and a  
new one were sited in the living room.

"Hi" I said waving to them all including the new person or should I say  
person's.

"Hi sweaty how was shopping...and what the hell happened to you hand" my  
mom said grabbing my fore arm and raising it the air.

"She stole Kristen Walker in the face then told the whole school that  
Kristen has STD's. It was hilarious. The best way to end eighth grade"  
Alex said.

"Why did you do that?" my mom asked me.

"She's a bitch and she deserved it" I said putting my cast in a sling.  
Someone cleared there throat causing me to jump.

"Oh yes I almost forgot, this is KC and Chris Harper they joined the  
Cullen's" my mom said showing me the teenager's sitting next next to  
Carlise.

"Ahh hi" I said not trying to sound like and idiot. Which I failed.

"Hello" they both said. They were both like the Cullen's unbelievable  
gorgeous. I felt like rats turds next to them. My phone started ring to  
7 thing by Miley Cyrus. I went to my room with Rosalie and Alice to  
answer it.

"Hello" I said.

"Yea, who else would it be" I said to David. Why was he calling me.

"Umm okay, bye" Rosalie herd the conversation and probably everyone  
else. But what the F!

"Come on lets get you ready" Rose said knocking me out of my thought's.  
I took a quick shower and thanked the doctor for giving me a waterproof  
cast while Alice and Rose picked a bikini for me to wear. I didn't see  
an exact point.. I came out of the shower and they started dressing me  
up from head to toe. When they were they both started drying and doing  
my hair and doing my makeup. When it seemed like a long time they were  
both done. I walked down the twirling stairs and past the living room to  
the kitchen. I could feel eye's boring my back. When I got to the  
kitchen I saw Chris eaten my oreo's. I could kill him but wait isn't he  
a vampire and human food taste like crap compared to a tasty h-

"Kaitlyn shut up!" I heard Alex and Edward yell from the living room.  
Its not my fault they should stay out of my mind. I heard people laugh.  
Chris was now starring at me more like glarring. He got up and started  
walking towards me. Shit! I speed walked all the way to my mom and  
Edward were sitting and scooted my way into sitting next to them.

Don't sit like that you'll make your clothes and hair up!" Alice  
yelled.

"My bad" I said sanding up and walking away I went to the kitchen and  
got a cookie. Alex came in after me.

"So excited about the party" he asked me getting milk front the fridge.

"Um no, since David and Ashley now are dating I won't have anyone to  
talk to and look like a complete idiot with a pink cast" I said eating an  
Oreo.

"No you won't Kristy will look like an idiot then you" he said I dropped  
the cookie and just glared at him.

"I'm kidding" he said.

"Not helping" I said throwing a cookie at his head.

"Okay why don't you ask Chris to come" he asked.

"Um no that's fine" I said chocking a little on my cookie.

"Hey Chris!" he yelled. And sooner then never Chris came walking in. He  
sat on the bar stool that I was sitting in. I hate you Alex.

"So I was just talking with my sister Kaitlyn, and she was wondering if  
you wanted to go to the party with us" Alex said. Chris turned his head  
to face me. I looked down at my shoes when my face started heating up.

"Um sure" he said. I raised my head up. He was staring right at me.

"Well we should go now" I said putting away the milk and running up  
stair's to brush my teeth. I finished that and went back down stair's to  
see KC standing with her brother I guess she was going with us.

"So its settled I'm riding with KC and Kaitlyn's riding with Chris" my  
brother said grabbing KC's hand and walking out the door. Chris walked  
out after them and so did I after saying good-bye to everyone.

"Wow who's cars are those" I said walking to the midnight black Ashton Martin and Ferrari enzo.

"The Ashton Martin is mine and the Ferrari is my sister's" Chris said  
walking to the passenger door. I got into the car I had to be the  
special kid and touch everything. Chris got in and just watched me then  
cleared his throat. Then I felt like an even bigger idiot.

"Its okay don't feel embarrassed" he said brushing his thumb on my  
cheek. His skin was cold like the Cullen's but sorta warm.

Kristy's house was an hour from where I lived so it gave me and Alex  
enough time to talk. But no I had to be the chicken and not the be the  
one to say anything. But I did need to ask a question.

"So how old are you?" I asked him when the silence became unbearable.

"16 how old are you?" he asked me.

"13" I said honestly he wouldn't want me now. Seeing that I can't date  
till I'm 15 and that's in two years and by then he'll be 18 unless he's  
a vampire. But still am I supposed to ask that question.

"So are you like the Cullen's?" he asked me.

"Um what do you mean?" oh yes play the dumb card.

"You know what I mean" he said cracking a smile.

"No I do not know what do you mean" I said smiling back.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" he asked me.

"Sure, since I don't know what you talking about" I said.

"Okay, are you a vampire?" he asked.

"Hmm...I don't know I lost my coffin" I said. He started laughing.

"How long have you been 13?" Chris asked.

"Hmm lets see my birthday was June 1st. So that would mean I've been 13  
for..." I counted with my finger's.

" Two week's!" I yelled. He started laughing.

"So your a fresh new vampire" he said.

"You could say that. I'm only half though for some reason it didn't  
affect me as it does to other people" I said he just nodded.

"Oh that's cool well me and my sister are kinda like that. We'll don't  
have to feed that often and we don't feed on animal's" he said smiling  
at me. We finally pulled into the party. Something felt wrong like  
something was bound to go wrong. We got out and he walked near me and  
towered over.

"How tall are you" I whispered.

"6'1...why?" he asked.

"Umm I don't know your so tall compared to my 5'1, I feel like a super  
midget" I said jumping in front of him. I bumped into some who pushed me  
back into Chris. He just smiled down at me.

"Watch it loser" I turned and saw Kristy holding a beer can. She slurred  
on most of her words.

"Hey hottie why are you here with this loser" she slurred. Ugghh she was  
standing right in front of me and her breath smelled like barf and beer.  
I slipped out from her view.

"She's my friend" he said.

"Well if you come with me up stair's and we can become better friends"  
she said tracing his arm with her hand.

"Kristy don't you have some other guy to infest you STD's with!" I  
yelled most of the people around us heard and started laughing.

"I don't have STD's" she slurred then she poured her disgusting beer all  
over me. It fizzed in my hair slid down my neck and slowly down my  
spine. I just looked at everyone who was laughing. I could only think  
and that was to run to the bathroom to clean up but I bumped into some  
one.

"Kaitlyn?" Ashley asked me. She looked like I don't know. But like your  
average cheer whore.

"Ashley what are you wearing?" I said eying her outfit. She had a mini  
skirt a spaghetti strap baby doll shirt, and flip flop's. I saw David who  
came out of the same room that she came out of. He grabbed her waist and  
kissed her neck then they were at full on make out session. I cleared my  
throat causing them both to jump.

"Hey Kaitlyn" David said kinda slurring at his word's. Who knew that  
middle school's drinked alcohol.

"Hi, do you guys know where the b-" I was cut of by some girl who I  
don't know her name.

"Hey Kaitlyn right?" she asked me. She looked like she was in the 10th  
grade.

"Um yea?" I asked. She had another girl with her.

"Can we talk outside?" she asked. From some reason I had a bad feeling  
about this but I ignored it. We went out side and I Kristy there sitting  
with a smirk of her face. I walked into the middle of the yard the pool  
was right near were I was standing.

"I heard you told the whole school that she had STD's" she said with a  
smirk. I felt someone grab my arm's behind me. The person had to be a  
guy the hands were too big to be a girl.

"Well if she hadn't talked shit about me then I wouldn't have told every  
body that" I sad. She walked up to and punched me in the cheek. I  
started bleeding in my mouth. Then she hit me again. I fell to the floor  
and spit out blood. I felt some one kick me in the ribb's. A lot of  
people were cheering on the 'lets beat up Katie' time. More and more  
pain came into my side and coughed out more blood.


	7. LOVE

"Kaitlyn!" I heard someone yell it sounded like Alex and KC. Too much  
blood went out and I was in a pool of warmish cold water. Then it was  
black.

I slowly opened my eyes to see an all white room with floral. I thought  
oh great my personal hell. I hate all white rooms. I heard a beep sound.  
I felt something in my mouth I tried to sit up but the pain holy cow. I  
tried to take a deep breath and the beeping sound started to pick up and  
faster and faster it went. Then the doctor's came rushing in and went to  
both of my side.

"Kaitlyn you need to calm down" the doctor said. You try to calm down  
with a tube down your throat.

"I think she's chocking on the tube doctor" finally someone  
understands. The doctor slowly pulled out my tube and that when I heard  
a loud scream. I realized it was me from the pain in my side and arm and  
let's just stay where we are.

"We need to sedate her" I can't sleep now the lady holding the needle  
looked like she had taken a little too much Botox to her face.

Beep  
Beep  
Beep

Beep  
Beep

Beep

Beep

My annoying beep thing slowly. My eye's felt heavy as much and  
beside my utter protest I gave up the dreadful battle. I fell into  
clouds of cotton candy and gum drops. I was in a world full of laughter  
and happiness. I was a princess with a pink crown and midnight blue and  
hot pink dress that fell to floor. It was the best world ever. Where  
you could be a kid again. I played in the dandelion forest. And drank tea  
with Alice in wonderland.

"Katie..." I heard an angel cry my name. Why was the angle crying they  
shouldn't cry? I slowly but dreadfully came back into reality and saw my  
mom leaning her head and crying. I tried to talk but I felt metal in my  
mouth. I gently touched my mom's cheek as a way of me saying I was  
okay.

"Oh Katie you scared me half to death" she said as she gave me a kiss on  
my fore head. She was still crying when the doctor came in with his  
little clip board.

"Well Kaitlyn you have 3 broken ribs and fractured jaw bone. We had to  
wire your jaw shut you'll have to eat liquid food's and you'll have to  
wear braces, but as if you know you can't open your jaw for a week then  
you can talk and eat liquid food's for at least a month for the stitches  
to heal" he said walking he flashed a light in my eye the checked for a  
pulse I needed to laugh. This doctor is bunch of bull.

3 months later...

I was lying in my new queen size bed in my new room. I was listening to  
Jonas Brother's-burnin' up. I got up and started dancing around my room  
singing to the lyrics. Ever since my accident my mom had filed charges  
against Kristy and her sister and her friend. I had heard that Chris had  
handled the guy who held me between my beating's I wanted to thank him  
but he had to leave and since then I hadn't seen him. I had stopped  
talking to Ashley and David cause when I needed them the most they were  
off having sex probably.

Before the move still in Jacksonville FL.

What surprised me was who had came to visit me when I was recovering.  
Brian. He brought me a mint chocolate milkshake, magazines for me to  
read and blue roses. I had been upsets with blue roses ever since I had  
seen the movie with Lindsey Lohan. I knew they had cost him a fortune  
cause the vase that there were in had my name spray painted. When my mom  
left us alone to talk we talked about stupid things like cars and  
school and how different high school was going to be like compare to  
middle school. Then sadly it was time for him to go. But he said he had  
to give me something for me to remember him by. He bent down and slowly  
and kissed me. It was the perfect way to end the perfect day. His lips  
were so soft and moved perfectly with mine. I of course didn't know what  
the hell I was doing. So I let him take over he slowly pushed his tongue  
into mine. I wanted to stay like that forever. I went to grab his face  
and pull him closer until...

"Kaitlyn Alice Swan what the hell do you think you are doing!" my mom  
yelled Brian practically jumped off of me and ran out the door. I sat up  
to face my mom.

"Kaitlyn how could you be so irresponsible. If I had walked in on you  
to 10 minutes later you would have done it with Brian. What do you  
think would have happen" she said tapping her foot.

"I would have felt like a regular teenager. Living life to the fullest.  
Ever since what happened mom you've treated me like I have a life  
threaten disease and you won't let me do anything!" I yelled at her. I  
winced a little since my rib's still were a little painful.

"Honey I was only looking out for your safety I'm sorry if you felt like  
you were being suffocated" she said walking to me and give me a gentle  
motherly hug.

"Its okay mom, I know you were just looking out for "I said giving her a  
hug.

End of Flashback

I was starting school as a freshman in two day's at a high school where I  
didn't know anyone. I had been dreading this day for months. Now that  
the Cullen's had established like a mile from the school. Oh and you  
know what to make matters worse there a werewolf pack. They're pretty  
civilized with vampires but still liked to keep their distance. They  
heard about me and my brother and wanted to meet us. But I rather keep  
my pretty little distance. I've paid my tribute to the pretty little  
place called the hospital. My mom had told me they were all really  
nice, but off course she met the younger ones.

I think that Edward still thinks' he has a chance with my mom, but we  
all know and as much as Alice tries they will never happen. But since  
Edward is going to be going to be in the same school. He told me that  
Chris was now living with him and was also going to the same school and  
try to pull of being a sophomore instead of a junior. High school is going  
to be awesome.

"Katie?" my mom knocked on my door. I jumped of my bed and changed out  
of my pj pants and into my black skinny jeans. I put on my Jonas  
Brother shirt I had gotten as a gift from Ashley. I would have burned it  
since I never wanted to talk to her ever. But I mean come on Jonas  
Brother who doesn't love them. Any ways my mom was making me go meet the  
other pack. Even with my begging and saying 'I'll be normal if you let  
me stay home' she was like ' no your already normal' and I was like '  
if you make me go I'll turn suicidal emo' and she was like 'emo people  
don't like pink' and I just gave up pink was like my drug of clothing  
unless I was trying to dilute my sexiness. Mental laugh.

"Kaitlyn lets go I don't want to miss the bonfire" what is it with  
werewolves and there bonfire's I've had my share of old legend's that  
will last me the rest of my life. I opened my door and my mom and Alice  
eying my outfit of choice.

"What are you wearing?" Alice eying my outfit.

"Um clothes" I said walking past them to our lovely living room.

"I know there clothes, but you're going to meet new people don't you want  
to make a good first impression?" Alice asked me following me into the  
kitchen. My mom was sitting in the living room.

"Nope I don't even want to go but SOMEBODY is making me so I don't have a  
choice. So I decided to dress down" I said pouring myself a glass of  
soy chocolate milk.

"But there's going to be cute guy's there. Don't you want a boyfriend  
before you start school?" she asked me.

"Nope, I'm fine being single and as if you guys would let any guy come  
talk to me. Emmett would probably threaten the guy's life for all I know"  
said getting out the blender and coffee flavored ice cream. I put ice  
into the blender, and the soy milk, some crouched Oreo cookie and coffee  
flavored ice cream. I blend all that and make Katie's surprise which  
taste amazing. Alice watched as if I was eating cow shit.

"Want some Alice?" I asked her walking towards she plugged her nose and  
walked away. I finished my drink with only one brain freeze.

"Come on Katie let's go!" my yelled leaving out the door. I ran to my  
bathroom and brushed my teeth and cleaned out my braces and got the pack  
of gum from my dresser. I grabbed my black and white chucks and ran  
down stars out the door and into my mom's car.

I happily sat in the back not wanting to make small talk with my mother.  
The ride there was hmm how can I say this interesting. We got there holy  
crap there are nothing like there guy's from La Push are hot. These guys  
were smoking they all had like abnormal hair color. But damn don't I  
feel like a straight up idiot. I jumped out of the car and ran to my mom  
side.

"Mom you didn't tell me they were this hot" I whisper yelled at her.

"Yes I did and I thought you wanted to 'dress down' " my mom mimicked  
me.

"Oh that so kind of you mother. But how am I supposed to eat" I said she  
paused and thought for a second.

"Lilly said that she would make you some chilly, but honey the doctor  
and the dentist said you can eat normally now" she said. I could but I  
was afraid to F up my braces even more. As we got closer all my fear  
and nervousness washed away.

"Bella you came!" some chick said running to my mom and giving her a hug.  
Wow people here are quite friendly, I wonder if the guy's are like  
that. Ahh snap out of it. Your are 13 you shouldn't have those  
thoughts.

"Of course I did, I also brought my daughter with me" my mom said.

"Hi what's your name sweetie" she asked.

"Kaitlyn" I said in a semi small voice.

"Aww Kaitlyn you are so adorable, would you like to meet the guy's?"  
She asked me.

"Ahh sure" oh how when I said that I regretted it after. She and my mom  
talked about nonsense and when she finally realized what she needed to  
do. I was already set on boredom.

"Oh I'm sorry Kaitlyn I almost forgot, come let go get you introduced to  
the guy's" she said leading me towards the beach the water was errry  
blue kind of on the verge of being green. The sand was almost white, I was  
paying so much attention to the beach I hadn't realized there was people  
watching me can you say CREEPIE. I know I sure can.

"Kaitlyn these are the guy's Chris, Jason, Mark, Nick, Rylie and Matt.  
The rest of the guys you'll probably meet at school" she said before  
walking away. Boy was this awkward all they did was stare I mean come on  
take a picture it'll last longer.

"So Kaitlyn where are you from" the one named Nick asked me. He almost  
looked like Nick Jonas but instead of curly his hair was straight, his  
eyes were like mine before emerald like green.

"I'm from Jacksonville, FL" I said.

"You don't look tan" Jason said. Speak the obvious.

"Yea that's only because I had to stay inside the whole summer" I said.

"Why?" Mark asked me.

"Cause I needed to heal "I said. They both looked at each other. They  
probably thought I had fought some evil vampire's and or that I was a  
werewolf.

"Why did you need to heal?" Nick asked me.

"Cause I needed to, why do you ask so many questions?" I asked him. He  
thought for a moment and then answered.

"Cause your new" he said.

"Um wow, I'm going back to the fire thing" I said walking back to where  
my mom was. She wasn't there so I just sat there by the fire and stared  
at it. I guess I had a blank stare on my face but that's pretty usual  
on my part. I started to smell something ranking smelled like dead  
animal. I finally snapped back to reality. I smacked someone's hand out  
of my nose.

"Ew what is that" I said turning the opposite way.

"Dead rodent" he said proudly.

"Why would you have that let alone bringing it to my face" I asked  
grabbing it by the tail and flinging to the other side of the beach.

"I was trying to knock you out of your trance" he said.

"Ever heard of snapping your fingers in someone's face" I said.

"I wanted to be creative" he said.

"Okay what's you name anyway" I asked.

"It's Max, and I'm guessing your Kaitlyn" he asked.

"The one and only" I said with a smile.

"So why aren't you with the other guy's" he asked.

"Cause they ask to many question's" I said.

"Well you are new maybe there trying to get to know you better?" he  
said.

"Yea, but they only ask about one thing" I said.

"And that is...?" he said.

"Why aren't I tan', I said because 'I was healing', they did a weird  
exchange of look thing. Then there were like 'why did you need to heal?'  
I was like 'because I needed to'. And so yea that's basically how the  
hole conversation went" I said. I saw the guy's walk back and start  
glaring at Max. I thought this would be interesting.

"Come on Max can't you ever let us try to go for the girl" I just had to  
laugh at that.

"What's so funny" Nick and Jason asked at the same time.

"Max how old is you" I asked him.

"16, why" he said.

"I'm 13 so even if I was interested in Max which I'm not no offence but I  
just met you. I wouldn't be able to date till I'm 15" I said laughing I  
got up and walked over to the picnic table. I got a bowl of chili and  
some chips and salsa. I sat by some girl who had showed up. She eyed my  
clothing like Alice did.

"Hi I'm Ashton" she said sticking her hand out. I stuck mine also.

"I'm Kaitlyn" I said.

"You went to a Jonas Brother concert?" she asked me.

"No my friend went I was supposed to go but I couldn't so she brought me  
back a t-shirt" I said.

"Oh that's cool, so I've heard you already met the guy's" she asked me.  
Where was this convo. even going.

"Yea there pretty cool I guess" I said taking spoon of my chilly into my  
mouth.

"Yea well this is your warning Max is mine so back the hell off" she  
said stomping of.

"Well there's a great start, I've been here for hmm 30minutes and  
already someone hate's. Great" I said to myself when no one was  
around.


	8. JONAS!

"Who are you talking to" Max asked me sitting across from me.

"Oh no one, why are you sitting here" I asked him filling my chip with  
salsa and chilly and stuffing it in my mouth. Yummy!

"Cause you looked lonely" he said. I tried to chew it but I didn't  
manage it. I cover my mouth.

"Yea but your girlfriend Ashton said I shouldn't talk to you, and as  
cool as you are I don't want any more drama in my life" I told him  
finally finishing the chip in my mouth.

"She's not my girlfriend she's liked me since we were in 7th grade. But  
don't worry about her she won't do anything" he said.

"Does she have any older sib's" I had to ask I mean come on here.

"Yea she has an older sister whose 15" oh shit.

"Yea well Max you seem really cool and all but my stitches are still  
healing and I rather not pay the hospitals anymore visit" I said getting  
up and walking away. I felt someone grab me and pull me into the wood I  
was about to scream till the person covered my mouth.

"Max!" I whispered yell.

"Shah, yea it's me" he said. He was so much taller than me. So if someone  
came behind him they would think he's talking to himself.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get me killed?!" I said.

"No, I just wanted you to know something" he said smiling he bent down  
and cupped my face and leaned in and kissed me. His lips were soft and  
smooth and really hot. I thought my lips were going to be swollen  
because of how much pressure was on my lips. One of the wires's on my  
brace's popped and stabbed my lip. I opened my mouth and I guess he took  
this as a gesture for him to stick his tongue in my mouth. I pulled  
back. I couldn't see his face but I felt his shake. New werewolf or not  
I didn't want to be here anymore so I ran. Fell a couple of times but  
I'll make sure to thank my mom later on tonight. I heard a howl then ran  
into something hard which made me fall back.

"Kaitlyn?" I heard Nick call my name. I got up and shook my head to clear  
it.

"Nick? Where is everybody" I asked him.

"You're on the opposite side of the beach there on the other side. Are you  
okay?" he asked me. I think Nick maybe the guy I'll be crushing on this  
year.

"No... Max kissed me...then my wire popped...then I pulled back the pop  
instant wolf I think...any way's can you lead me back to my mom" I asked  
him.

"Ha-ha sure" he said still laughing.

"Nick it's not fun-" I fell to the ground. I let out a groan. This made  
him laugh even hard. He calmed down and helped me up.

"Are you clumsy" he asked me.

"In some way yes, how old are you" I asked him randomly.

"Um that was random, I'm 14...so I'll be a freshman" he said smile.

"Kaitlyn what happened to you over the summer that you wouldn't tell  
anyone?" he asked stopping in front of me and grabbing my hands.

"I went to the hospital and had to get stitches" I said. I didn't lie I  
just didn't give him a lot of detail.

"How did you end up in the hospital anyway?" he asked me.

"Some girl's sister decided to beat the crap out of me for giving her  
sister a black eye. So her and her friend and some other guy decided to  
hold and take turns hitting me. I had four broken rib's my jaw was  
fractured. And for my summer vacation I had to spend it inside my house  
eating ice cream and ignoring one of my ex best friend" I said  
remembering Ashley.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said giving me a hug. I hesitantly hugged him back. We  
pulled back and smiled at each other. I thought for a second he was  
going to kiss me, but then let that little thing fly out of my head.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Crap. What do I do?

"Nick..." I said.

"I know you can't date till your 15..." he trailed off.

"Nick your an awesome guy, probably the only guy in this town who isn't  
up there own butt's" I said looking up at him. He laughed then gave me a  
hug and kissed my forehead.

"You don't have to make up your mind now, but would do me the pleas of  
being my date for the homecoming dance since I am quarter back" he said  
in a mock tone.

"You're so conceited. I'm not your date. Later "I said pulling away. I  
walked away trying not to laugh. I knew what he was thinking. I turned  
around barley being able to see him. He turned around and his back was  
towards me. So I ran quietly and jumped on his back. He screams like a  
girl.

"Aww did I scare little Nicky?" I asked him. He turned me around so that  
I would face him and just held me there. Were starred at each other for  
what seemed for ever until.

"Kaitlyn!" I saw my mom and Lilly and some of the guy's holding flash  
light's. I jumped unwillingly from his hold and walked to my mom.

"Were the hell have you been!" my mom yelled at while we were all still  
in the woods.

"In the wood's" I said in a point blank tone.

"What were you and Nick doing here" Lilly asked me. So I decided to have  
some fun with our new friend's.

"We had amazing uncontrolling sex" I said laughing and walking away.

"Kaitlyn Alice Swan get in the car now!" ahaha I'm so grounded life is  
good.

"Oh by the way Nick tells anyone what I told you and I'll kill you!" I  
yelled back. My mom was yelling at me the whole ride home and that I  
made our family the laughing stock. And I said something smart she  
laughed and we ended up talking about something I wanted to avoid.

"Katie have you ever had sex" wtf omg. Yea I speak valley. But what the  
hell.

"Mom no I haven't but I was wondering with the whole dating till 15  
things if we can reagotionate" I asked.

"Now Katie you know the deal no dating till you 15" she said.

"But you let Alex date, jus cause I'm the girl in the family that not  
fair" I pleaded with my mom.

"Okay, how about this. I let you start dating whenever you feel is the  
time for you. But you have to a purity ring" she told me.

"A what?" I asked her confused.

"A ring that says you promise to stay a virgin until marriage" she told  
me.

"Okay, I promise, is that it?" I asked her.

"No now we need to go get one to remind you and any other guy you come  
in contact with that you're saving for marriage" she told me.

"Cool I guess" I said.

"Okay, so this whole dating thing is for Nick or Max?" she asked.

"Why would it be for Max he's 16" I asked her.

"I know but he likes you, he even asked me permission if he could take  
you to the dance" my mom said.

"Well I'll be darned" I said as she pulled into the drive way. I got out  
and waited for my mom. We both walked into the house and I went to my  
room to change. I plopped down in my bed and listened to music. My mom  
came in after 10 minutes she sat on my bed and pulled out a ring from a  
box.

"I had bought this for so I could give it to you when you are 15, but  
better yet then never. So I know it looks like an engagement ring but  
you're my only daughter and I want the guy's you date that your faith is  
strong and you make the decisions. The diamond is of course your birth  
stone and in scripted on the ring is 'true love waits' "she said to me.  
I took the ring and looked at it. I put it on and examined it.

"Thank you mommy" I told her.

"Your welcome sweetie. Get some good night sleep" she said heading for my  
door to turn of the lights off.

"Oh and by the way sweetie your grounded for 2 weeks for the stunt you  
pulled" urrgg mom you suck so bad.

First day of school...

I hadn't seen any of the guys from the bonfire. I wanted to tell Nick  
that I had accepted his offer on being his girlfriend.

I woke up at 6:00am and went to take a shower. I shampooed my hair. I  
got out and Alex was sitting on my bed with a weird expression.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Chris is back" he said.

"Oh...kay but-" I got cut off.

"No, Katie he still like's you, I know he wasn't here to help you go  
through everything, but he still like's you a lot" he said walking out  
of my room. I got dressed and went to look at my mirror.

I was wearing a gray rolling stones shirt, a black mini dressy vest, dark  
blue skinny jeans and black leather boot's that went over my jean's. I  
straightened my dark brown hair so it would fall silky down my face to  
the middle of my back. I put on a little lip gloss and grabbed my gray  
Hollister tote bag and walked down the stairs. I grabbed a breakfast  
bar and headed to catch the bus which was pulling off.

I mentally cussed and did that for 10 more second's then I saw a sleek  
black merchandise's. I thought it was one of the Cullen's but boy was I  
off.

"Hey need a ride" KC asked me. I had found out she was in the same grade  
as me but had an early birthday. Her blonde skin glowed to her almost but  
still kind of pale skin. She was a half vamp. Like me.

"Where's your brother" she asked me. I think she liked him but what girl  
didn't.

"He got a ride with most of the varsity team" I said.

"Oh, so you excited to be a freshman?" she asked me.

"No, while you and the Cullen's and your brother are all going to  
popular, while I get pulled into the background and being known as KC's  
loser friend and the Cullen's little stalker" I said while KC laughed.

"Kaitlyn your so over dramatic. You're not going to fade into the  
background just join a club or better yet a sport. Like cheerleading"  
she said with a lot of hope.

"Club is not my thing I suck at things like that. A sport I'll pass, but  
I guess I could try cheerleading. Being a flyer looks like fun" I said  
truthfully.

"Great me to since were both pretty small we'd totally dominate the  
freshman class" KC said.

"KC you would dominate I would be the mascot" I said as KC pulled into  
the school's parking lot. The Cullen's were already there standing  
around there probably waiting for us. We parked semi closets to the  
school.

"Okay do you have anything to wear for the tryout's after school for the  
try out's?" what then?

"I didn't know the tryout's are exactly after school!" I screamed.  
Everyone in the parking lot turned to look at me

"Sorry" I squealed. Oh great way to start the first day of school. Now I  
shall be known as the girl who squealed like a pig. How am I supposed to  
apply for college let alone a job? I'm going to be a hobo living on the  
street asking for change like in the south park episode. Do you have  
some change?

"Kaitlyn!" someone yelled my name knocking me out of my thought's.

"Uhh?" I asked with a stupid look on my face.

"Stop thinking" I realized it was Edward.

"Oh. Sorry" there you go again. Gosh keep your mental thoughts in you  
special place. Gosh will you ever learn. No! I guess not. I don't feel  
so good, maybe I hitch hiker my way home and m-

"It won't work" Alice said.

"And why won't it" I asked her.

"Because I'm watching you" Edward said. Creepy much?

"Boo you" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Has anyone seen Alex?" KC asked. Edward if you're still listening to my  
thoughts because you probably are does KC like Alex? I looked at him he  
nodded 'yes.'

"Um so Katie you want to go scope out the school?" Edward asked me.

"Um since when did you say scope and no I need to talk to Ni-" KC  
cut me off.


	9. MAX!

_**A/N-Hey everyone of my reader….Okay so just like a while back I got a review from someone who said I should get a beta reader….i thought about it so I decided to get one. I already figured out who would be it…but I don't know how to work the beta reader thing…so if u can please tell me how it works I would appreciate it a tons….sooo besides that I added 2 chapter today sooo that means u must review…you all are soo lucky i felt like updating to day or ...oh heck i would have updated cuz im running out of ideas for the story so i have like one or two more chapters before im completely out of ideas...sooo i decided to i guess host a contest...its just to help me...winner gets to be able to co-write a few chapters I'm not sure how many yet...but I'll have more info later...if ur interested send me a comment on the review!...peace nd love  
**_

"Look" she said turning me around. I saw Nick holding hands with another girl. This couldn't be the Nick I hung out with all night with on

Saturday. I felt water form in my eyes. I turned around and tilted my  
head up and saw the clouds get a little darker. The tears went away but  
the clouds didn't. Crap what do I do?

"KC stops!" I heard Edward whisper yells at her. Few we thought it was me.

"KC what's wrong" I asked stepping in front of her cutting her gaze off  
of Alex and his skank ass groupie.

"Alex, why would he do that to me" she said her voice kind of cracked.

"Cause he's a jock with the brain of a squirrel" I said. Emmett laughed  
with Rosalie. Which brought unwanted attention from the whole school to  
where we were. Some girl with two other of her friend's walked up and  
pushed me so they could get to Edward. Bitches!

"Hi I'm Jessica Lee and this is Rebecca Johnson and Bethany Wood"  
Jessica said. Ha-ha this should be interesting. I and KC watched then  
with semi caution. When the Cullen's didn't answer the Jessica chick  
looked like she was going to die.

"I'm guessing you're the Cullen's?" she asked. This was too good.

"Yes" Edward said.

"You're the only single one right?" Jessica said. So that's what she was  
doing. Wow I'm such an idiot. Edward looked at me and smiled like  
I-could-of-told-you-that kind of look. I stuck my tongue at him. Jessie  
poo noticed that.

"Is this your little sister?" she asked coming down to my level. I'm not  
four what the f. Should I say I'm his daughter? I think I should.

"She's my cuisine" he said. Your an idiot I wasn't going to say that  
jeeze. What's KC to you then??

"I'm his little sister" KC said. Umm confused much.

"Oh, well you should go see the inside of the school it's really cool"  
Jessie poo said.

"Really. Jee wilker's come on KC let's get going" I said grabbing her  
hand.

"Okay come on Edward" KC said grabbing his arm.

"Wait Edward!" I heard Jessica say.

"There's a bonfire after school tonight you should come, sorry girl's  
it's only for upperclassmen" she said. Bitch please.

"I'm going to pass" Edward said. He turned around and walked into the  
school. Most people moved out of there way. And some just gawked.

"Katie this is for your practice" Alice said handing me a pink duffle  
bag with 'Cheer' on the side.

"Thank you, do I make it" I asked her.

"Can't say" she said.

"Not fair" I said walking away. I headed to the front office then bumped  
into someone. Max.

"Sorry about Sat-" I said but he cut me off.

"Nah its cool" he said smiling.

"Okay, but I only pulled back because the wire in my braces popped" I said  
then I realized I sounded like a retard.

"Don't worry about it its cool. So how's your first day so far" he asked  
me.

"Hm its okay I guess" I said.

"Listen I'm sorry about the kiss" he said.

"Don't be I didn't mind that much" what the hell!

"I mean...I-I-I'm sorry" crap I look and sound like a spazz.

"Ha-ha doesn't worry about it. So you're trying out for cheer. That's good,  
while I'm playing and scoring the touchdowns you can cheer for me" he  
said smiling. We walked down the hallway and I didn't notice his arm  
around me. It felt nice and right for some reason.

"Well aren't we just a tad bit conceited" I said. I felt his hand slid  
down my back and gently touched my hand. Tingly.

"Just a tad" he with a chuckle. Screw Nick.

"Kaitlyn!" I saw Nick.

"Speak of the devil" I said in a low voice. Max chuckled so I guess he  
herd me.

"So Alex told me that your mom said that you can actually date now, so  
did you think about my question from Saturday" Nick said.

"Yea I thought about it "I said. I saw KC running.

"And..." He asked.

"Hey aren't you Nick?" KC asked him.

"Yea" he said.

"Your girlfriend Megan is looking for" KC said then the girl he was  
holding hand's speed walked down her. She looked nice the regular  
preacher's daughter kind of look.

"Hi I'm Megan" she smiled her perfect little smile. She made it hard to  
hate her. Which I couldn't.

"Hi I'm Kaitlyn" I said with a smile.

"Well like I was talking to Megan. Nick has been so nice to Kaitlyn, but  
hasn't been so nice to Megan. Have you Nicholas?!" KC asked. He just  
looked like he just saw a ghost.

"What are you talking about?" Nick said in a wtf tone.

"I can't believe every person has told oh Nick's a player your probably  
girlfriend number 3. Listen Kaitlyn and KC I'll see you guys at cheer  
tryouts. And Nick I'm telling my brother!" she said an walked outside  
then I saw this huge guy he was just a tad bit smaller okay maybe a lot  
smaller then Emmett. Well he walked in and the Cullen's not too far  
behind.

"Um Nick I'd suggest you run" KC said.

"Why he won't do anything" he said crossing his arms.

"Dude is you stupid or just plain retorted. Megan's brother is twice  
your size he could kill you" I said.

"You didn't think that on Saturday" he said. When some people were  
around. Alex! I mentally screamed.

"Yea I thought that would shut you up" then in a flash Nick was on the  
ground clutching his nose.

"Oh man that's a bleeder" KC said. I looked at Jasper who looked like he  
was about to lose it. I thought and decided let me try something. I  
closed my eyes and concentrated on blocking Jasper's bloodlust. It was  
like trying to fight Alex for the last Oreo cookie. My head hurt really  
badly. I opened my eyes and all of the Cullen's were staring at me. Some  
of the student's just stared at me with worry eyes. Then it was  
black.

I woke up on a stiff bed cot. What the hell happened? I shot up and  
quickly regretted. I got up and walked out of the cot. Man was I on a  
start for the first day of high school.

"Kaitlyn your awake" the nurse asked me.

"Yea. Can I go to class now?" I asked her.

"Sure thing dear, but you should get something to drink you are very  
dehydrated. Would you like some water?" the lady asked me.

"Yes please" I said sitting down on the chair across from me handing me  
a cold bottle of water bottle. She wrote me a pass and printed out to  
what looked like my school schedule.

"Well dear here's your pass and your class schedule. Were in block B"  
she said while handing me the paper.

"Bye" I said walking out the door. The halls were so confusing it took  
me ten minutes to find my class. I had freshmen AP English, but whose  
idea was it to put me in AP. I made sure I had everything perfect. I  
made sure nothing was sticking out of place. I knocked on the door and  
the teacher answered.

"Hello you must be Kaitlyn" the teacher said. She looked young 25 at the  
most. She seemed kind.

"Hi and yes" I said while handing her my schedule she walked into the  
room and I fallowed her into the classroom. I looked around the whole  
room and everyone was starring more like gawking and I saw KC waving at  
me like she's on crack. I gave her a small wave then turned back to the  
teacher.

"Well here you go Ms. Swan you can sit by K-" she was cut off by some  
kid.

"Is your mom Dr. Swan?!" the boy yelled.

"Yea why?" I asked walking back to my seat.

"She's hot!" the kid told me.

"Um okay" I walked back to my seat. To my excitement the kid sat  
diagonally to me.

"Pssst" he said.

"What" I whisper yelled.

"Your hott, what's your name?" he said. The girl in front of me turned  
around and glared at me. I'm guessing she likes him.

"Kaitlyn" I whispered and laughed at the same time.

"Okay class since it's the first day I'll go easy on you and make you  
right 5 page essay" she said. Everyone groaned.

"I'm joking you can all just talk amongst yourself " she said then  
went to her computer.

"Dude did you see the fight" someone said to KC.

"Ah duh I was there" KC said. A lot of people turned to face us.

"Oh yea" said a girl.

"Yea well Nick was lucky that Alex got to him first for what he said to  
his sister" Megan said. I hadn't noticed her until I saw her. She sat  
in the middle to front row.

"Yea, so do any of you know what grade Alex's is in" the bleach blonde  
girl asked.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend, because I swear I saw him holding a girl's  
hand" another girl asked. She had golden blonde hair.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend. The girl he was holds hands with they're not  
even dating she being dumb as she is asked him to hold her hand just for  
show" KC said.

"Oh yea don't you know Ashton, that girl is heading down a dangerous  
road. That's why Max won't date her" Megan said. Ha-ha Ashton's a  
whore.

"Yea we all know. But I heard she got pregnant some college guy then had  
an abortion" KC said.

"I heard she gives head after lunch on the lower level guy's bathroom"  
bleach blonde said.

"Ewww" I, KC, and Megan all said in unison.

"Megan" KC whispered.

"Uhh?" Megan said. KC mouthed your 'phone' to her she flipped it open  
and saw a text.

"So anyone excited about lunch" some girl said. Everyone said yea's  
accept yup me.

"Aww what's wrong Kaitlyn" KC said in a whisper tone while everyone  
continued there convo's.

"Nothing" I whispered back.

Diiiinnnggg

Diiiinnnggg

Diiiinnnggg

"LUNCH!" everyone yelled then raced out off except the people who were  
in our group. I found out the bleach and golden blondes name. Blondes  
were was Amber Wilkins and Bethany Chase. There were pretty cool I could  
tell them both liked Alex.

"Kaitlyn?"Someone called.

"Uhh" I said. I heard people giggle around me. Great there you go again.

"Let's go to lunch" KC said pulling me out of the classroom. We walked  
down the hall and talked about random crap. We walked into the cafe and  
it was pack. Everyone split to there on tables and group of friend. KC  
pulled me until we found the Cullen's. We sat down and she started  
talking to me about cheer tryouts and how we needed a routine.

"Kaitlyn thank you" Jasper said to me.

"For what?" I asked giggling.

"For what you did" he said.

"Oh that, it was nothing" I said.

"How did you do it?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know...I just thought about I guess and concentrated really  
hard" I said putting my head down. Edward pushed his untouched food  
towards me. I lifted my head and stared at him.

"Eat" he said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"You drained yourself. You need to eat" he said pushing the tray towards  
me. He got a cheeseburger and cheese fries, a blue large slushy and an  
apple. It's like he read my mind. I looked at him he smiled. I ate slowly  
enjoying and taunting the Cullen's good time's good time's.

"Is my mouth blue?" I asked them opening my mouth.

"Nope but your tongue is" Emmett said. That didn't matter to me.

"Kaitlyn come let go outside" KC said grabbing my arm a pulling me  
outside. We went to the side of the house. KC pulled out her iPod and  
her speaker's and put a cheer song. We decided on a cheer dance that  
was perfect. The bell for D block had ringed and I and KC parted our  
ways and I made my way to my Algebra 2 with all juniors. People were  
filing. When I finally got in there was a seat there was only two, one  
next to Edward and the other next to Nick. There was a girl who was your  
average blonde slut and was eying Edward.

"Ms. Swan please takes your seat next to Mr. Harper" Nooooooo. Edward  
saves me!

"Second thought sits next to Mr. Cullen" the teacher said. I moved  
quickly to my seat next Edward. The rest of the day went without a  
hitch. My p.e class was okay. We had to run a mile in under 10min. Is  
that even possible.

Finally 2:10pm after school. After p.e class I walked towards my locker  
and saw Max standing well more like leaning against my locker. When he  
saw me he smiled, I walked over to him.

"Hey" I said putting my bag on the floor.

"Hey" he said.

"What are you doing here" I asked him.

"I have practice. Don't you have tryout's" he asked me.

"Yea, and if you keep standing there I won't be able tryout, so want to  
help a girl out and take like three step's to the right" I asked him. He  
moved the right. I unlocked my locker and took out my cheer bag. And put  
my gym stuff in my locker.

"So can I walk you to your tryout's" I nodded. We walked and talked  
about what we liked to do. What were my favorite football teams? And a  
very interesting question.

"Kaitlyn will you be my girlfriend" Max asked me.

"Sí" I squealed.

"Uhh?" he said cocking his head to the side.

"Its yes in Italian and Spanish" I said. Idiot!

"Cool... Well good luck with your tryout's" he said bending down to kiss  
my cheek. I went into the tryouts with total confidence. No one had  
gotten there yet so I went to the bathroom and changed into my stuff  
that Alice had bought me. I put on the navy blue cheer shorts and yellow  
tank top. I guess she thought what not have some school spirit. I just  
tied my hair back tight and put a head band on to keep it down.

She also managed to get me a navy blue sports bra. Thanks' Alice. I got  
the shoes on and applied a small amount of lip gloss and sprayed sweet  
pea on me just a little. But the bathroom didn't smell bad after I was  
done using it.

I walked back to the gym and some girls started too showed up. I saw KC  
and Megan coming in. When they saw the ran over to me and we started  
talking about the tryout's and Megan had told us that she had tried out  
before school started and didn't make it cause she couldn't do a  
standard back handspring. That the whole summer she had went to a cheer  
camp where they teach you how to do it. And since now they needed 5 more  
girls for the varsity cheer that it was her second chance. We all hoped  
that we three would make the squad.

"Okay ladies were going to assign you a number and that's how you'll  
get evacuated today" one of the judges said. She was also the captain of  
her cheer team at Maine University.

"Hey girl's I'm Diane Rae, I was last year's cheer captain and led our  
squad to state champs. I know right now you're all like how is she going  
to help us in the tryouts? Well I'm here to teach you the routine that  
you'll be judged on. The standard thing's you'll need to know how to do  
are back flip's, front flip, a herky, the Russian or a toe touch, back  
handspring. The best thing to do in the try outs is to always have the  
confidence smile, even if you mess up keep going and always smile" she  
said everyone was listen to her like she was our god. She was really nice  
and supper pretty. If Edward wasn't such a downer all the time I would  
totally set him up with her not that he'd go for it cause he thinks' he  
has a chance with my mom.

"Okay everyone up so we can do some stretching. Come on girl's up up!"  
she yelled. We all got up and did our warm up's. Then D-Rae as she said  
to call her taught us the dance. There was a lot of faced passed  
movement's. I could easily keep up thanks to my mom who had signed me  
up for cheerleading when I was 5 years old.

"Okay was going to split you girls up. In my group is Kendra Clark,  
Kaitlyn Swan, Megan Brook's hey I know your brother ha-ha any way's, Jade  
Marks, Stephanie Banks and Alexis Bedale. Okay my girls come with. Grab  
your water bottles and let's go" she said. We all grabbed our water and  
headed for outside. We went to the foot ball field and the guy's were  
practicing.


	10. LOVEBUG!

**Aurthors note-DUDES....wats up soo yea here's another chapter of 'Life After Death....u all r amazing for reviewing but i think this is the last chapter cuz i need ideas to continue... soo plz i need help thnx...**

"Okay girl's I'm going to ask the coach if we can use the track to learn  
the routine" she said and jogged over to Coach Clapp.

"I can not believe were practicing were the guy's are" Jade said.

"Your gonna have to get used to it cause this is were they do there warm  
up's" KC said.

"What if there watching?" Jade asked.

"Dude shut the hell up!" Stephanie said. Everyone laughed and the guy's  
turned to look at us.

"Oh my gosh there starring" Jade said.

"Oh will you shut up" everyone said in a unison. All the guy's started  
laughing and Jade turned bright red. We all started laughing.

"Ladie's front and center" D-Rae said we all left the bleacher's and  
went to the track. She taught us the dance and the cheer. The dance was  
a cheer mix for please don't stop the music and some techno song which  
wasn't that bad. The cheer was easy and so was the dance. Our group  
leaned it pretty quick we had 30min. until we had to go back in the gym.  
So we just talked.

"So are any of you dating" Diana asked.

"I am" I said. Everyone starred.

"Well who's the lucky guy" Diana asked.

"Max Leo" I said. No said anything.

"Max as that Max" KC pointed to Max taking off his helmate and getting  
something to drink.

"Yes that Max" I said.

"No way!" KC said.

"Prove it" Jade said.

"Why should I prove it" I asked her.

"Cause I'm a sophomore and he said no on dating me why would he want to  
date an inexperienced freshman" Jade said standing up.

"Why don't you go ask him since your so experienced in that field" KC  
said.

"Why should I" Jade said.

"Cause you just said you've had sex now go and ask him the damn  
question!" Diana said. Jade jogged over to Max quickly and asked him.

"Since your going out with Max can you hook me and KC up with his  
friend's. I like Rylie and KC like's Jason" she said with eager smile.

"Jason's a senior you do know that right?" I said.

"A very hot senior" KC said.

"Okay ladies let's head back to the gym" Diana said. I then noticed  
that Jade was still on the field flirting with Jason and Rylie. We all  
got up.

"KC and Megan look" I said pointing to Jade.

"Oh hell no, I am not losing a guy and neither is Megan. Watch this"  
KC said. We waited for Diana to walk of the stadium. When she did KC  
cleared her throat.

"Jade did you get the ointment for that itch!" KC yelled. Me and Megan  
busted out laughing. Jade turned bright red and ran, the guys laughed  
and did there whole guy punching thing.

"KC your my hero" Megan said. We walked back to gym. The judging went  
to give us number's. We did the ruiteen in groups of ten then from there  
four girl's would advance from there. Then would move on to 20 then they  
would pick the five. Me, Megan and KC moved on to the 20. We did the  
cheer and dance. Then we had to do tumbling.

"Okay ladie's give us an hour and the list of the five girl's who made  
Lakeside high school cheerleaders 2008-2009 will be posted outside the  
gym window" she said then we all go our stuff and left the gym. Most of  
the girls waited outside the gym. We ate junk food and talked.

"Jade are you mad at me?" KC asked. Jade stuck her tongue out at her. KC  
looked almost hurt.

"Ladie's the judges have decided to announce the five girl's that have  
made it on the varsity squad. So come back into the gym" Mrs. Smith  
said. She was one of the judges and her daughter 9th in the state for  
best cheerleader. We walked in and sat on the matts. Some girl's were  
even crying. I just comforted them.

"Okay the ladies that have made it on the squad Maddelyn Smith, Kendra  
Clark, Stephanie Banks, Kaitlyn Swan and last but not least Meggan  
Brooks" Mrs. Smith said.

"Ahhh!" KC and Megan screamed jumping up and down. Me, Stephanie and  
Madelyn went to join them. The coach took us to the locker room and  
gave us our uniform's we had to wear them tomarrow cause it was the prep  
rally. And that the cheer we learned was the one we would perform  
tomorrow with the squad. We all had to right down our name's and first  
block teacher, and stuff we liked more of food wised and we had to pick  
out a name of a girl on our squad. It was a secret sister. They wouldn't  
know who we got and we wouldn't know who got us.

"Yo KC who'd you get" Stephanie asked as we walked out of the gym.

"I got Amber Wilkins" KC said.

"No way. Do you guy's know that she has a twin on the squad" Steph  
said.

"I know she like in all super smart classes" Maddie said.

"Well I got Natasha Jace" Steph said.

"I got Ally Rose" I said. I knew she was a super popular sohpmore. She  
had everything super rich her boyfriend was like the Chris Brown of  
sophomore guy's.

"Ha that's going to be hard seeing that she has and get's everything"  
Maddie said.

"Damn I could ask her boyfriend what she like's?" I said.

"No bad idea" Meg said.

"Yes ubber bad idea" Maddie said.

"Why" I said laughing.

"Cause she'll think that your trying to take her boyfriend. Cause  
Jade's been trying that since they were freshmen" Steph said.

"How do you know that?" Maddie asked.

"Cause my sister hears all there drama. She's on the team also. She's a  
junior. Lately its been Jade flirts way to much with Duke. Ally flips  
the hell out. I herd during the summer she made out with Duke and Ally  
found out and its a matter of time before Jade get's what she deserves"  
Steph said.

"Well thank you for that" I said.

"Speaking of Duke, five guys heading here at 3 oh clock" Maddie said. We  
all turned quickly looking the oppesite way.

"The other way spazz!" she whisper yelled. We all busted out laughing  
and just ignored the fact that they could see. I saw Jade fumed and  
walking towards us.

"Speaking of skanks" KC said in a hush hush tone. We all just giggled.

"Hey Duke!" she said when she was pretty close. He didn't say anything  
just nodded.

"Soo what are you guys doing hanging with lamo freshman" Jade said.

"Aww Jade's just made cause she didn't make the varsity cheer team"  
Maddie said. Everyone giggled except for Jade.

"Whatever" Jade said.

"So you five made the team, congrats" Rylie said winking at Meggers.

"Thanks" Megan said blushing.

"Aww I think someone has a crush on Rylie" KC said. I let out a giggle.

"To bad he's taken" Jade said.

"By who?" KC said.

" By me" Jade said walking to Rylie and having a mini make out session. I  
looked at Megan who looked like she was about to cry. I saw her brother  
pull in with his black mustang and shirtless. She pushed past everyone  
and perpously hit Jade and she fell into the grass. She ran to her  
brother and got in.

"What a baby" Jade sneered.

"What did you say?" KC said. And like clock work I saw Carlise pull up.

"Oh look KC its your dad lets go. Maddie , Steph do you want a ride?" I  
asked them. They already had rides so I dragged KC into the car. When we  
got in Carlise looked shocked and happy.

"How was school?" Carlise asked me.

"Hmm interesting" was the best I could come up with. Carlise got me and  
KC subway a took me to there house. My mom was working late so I guess  
they were our babysitter's. Alex was already there eating pizza with  
some chick. Jade?

"What the hell are doing here?!?" KC yelled at Jade.

"Eating pizza with Alex what are you doing here?" Jade asked.

"I live here you dumb bitch!" KC yelled. I took this as my que and  
dragged her to the kitchen. She sat on the counter and started texting  
someone. I saw Alex head to where we were.

"Err hi?" he said.

"Alex why'd you bring the biggest skank to my house" KC sneered at him.  
He just shrugged.

"Cause she's hot" he said.

"She has a boyfriend"


	11. NOTE!

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Soo ya I know its been like what**

**2 MOTHES!!!!**

**Damnn…..my **_BAD_**….**

**Soo ya foorrrrr anyone who liked **

**this story I'm jumping back on the **

**bad wagon and I will start updating **

**any putting new chapters up… **

**I had took the time to start writing **

_CLIQUE_** story's but I finished **

**one I'm going to continue this and **

**finish it….soooo yaaaaaaaaa I'm **

_SUPER SORRY _**about not **_UPDATING _

**in the longest time….**

**but I hope the next chapter isn't **

**disappointing its pretty hard **

**starting to write a story where u **

**haven't written one in like forever**

**sooo **_BARE _**with me plzzz….**


	12. ASHLEY!

**A/N-_soo ya im sorry for keeping you all waiting and so here another chapter of LAD...lol...nd im SUPPER SORRY ITS SOO SHORT...but i'll post one soon...nd plzzz reviwe...nd i wanna thnk everyone who favorit this story....I WUV U ALL!!!...dnt 4 get to REVIEW!!_**

After we ate our pizza KC called Megan and told her that Jade was lying. My mom came to pick us up after wards. We all said our goodbyes and left, the car ride home was really quite. Seeing my mom and 'DAD' together just made me realize how different my life would be in they had stayed together and we were a part of the Cullen family. When we got home there was a box for me it was from Ashley. I had pretty much forgotten about her. I went to my room while Alex and my mom were ordering pizza. I laid the heavy box on my bed and starred at it contemplating on what could possibly be inside of it.

"It's not a bomb if that what you think" Alex said barging into my room.

"Ever heard of knocking" I said to him.

"No I don't think I have ever herd of this word of knocking you speak of?" he said sitting on my bed. I rolled my eyes because of his stupidity.

"Whatever, but If your so brave and hero like how about you open it" I said. He started open and first took out the envelope and read it out loud.

"Dear Kaitlyn , hey I've missed you so much. I hate how our friendship ended. I wanted to visit you so badly when you were in the hospital but David said I shouldn't cause you were still mad. My mom said I shouldn't also because I might have done something drastic. Ha-ha can you believe it me do something drastic. pssh no. well I really miss you." Alex said when he was finished he looked at me. That's when I realized that I was crying. I really missed my best friends. We had been friends since we in pre-k. I missed everyone in Jacksonville. They were my bestest friend. Alex walked over to where I was sitting and gave me a hug. I just cried even more. When my sobs calmed down we both looked through the box. There was an invitation inside.

"Read it!" I said handing it to Alex. He grabbed it and started reading.

"You have been invited to attend the Quincinera of Ashley Marie Lopez. The theme will be Winter wonderland so dress in white or no entrance." Alex said. He gave me the letter and he sat down sulking. I looked inside the box where there was another invitation that was marked for Alex. I opened it and laughed so hard.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked.

"Your such a baby, you didn't look hard enough she sent you and invitation also you big baby" I said handing him the invitation. He laughed then punched me in the arm and left my room. I ran down stairs to show my mom the invitation, but Alex beat me to her.

"So I see Alex already told you about the party" I said sitting on the bar of the kitchen Island.

"Yes, and my answer is still stands at no" my mother said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because Katie you were in the hospital 3 monthes because of people there" my mom said.

"But mom, its Ashley's party and I havent seen her in like forever" I said.

"Oh Ashley yea that make it all better. Why are you forgiving her after all this time?!" My mom yelled.

"Because she is my friends. She had a reason for not visiting me" I said to her in a calm voice.

"Your still not going" my mom said.

"Why!" I yelled at her.

"don't catch a tone with me!" she said.

"Fine, how about I leave you JUST LIKE DAD DID!"I yelled and ran out of the house.

I ran into the woods and walked for like what seemed forever. The hole time I was crying. Why was my mom being so mean. it started to rain and I slipped on rock. I curled into a ball and cried my self to sleep.

When I woke up there were four really huge wolves….

_**OMG GOODNESS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??**_


	13. THE END!

_**Important:**_ _Attention all who has read this story or already love It, I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this any further. I have lost the muse to continue I longer really care for it as I much as I had in the past. Maybe in the future I could but as of now I won't. I'm making a new page where I will be posting more twilight stories there. Though I must warn you they will be rated for Mature audience only. I am deeply sorry I wish I could continue it but I've hit a major road block and can no longer go on._


End file.
